Bella , Cyril et les Cullen
by Bellabellissima
Summary: Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui à changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril ...
1. Chapter 1

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Je m'appelle Bella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Dans le centre se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous y étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.

A l'intérieur du château nous admirâmes son architecture et son mobilier, magnifique et parfaitement conservés. Mais ce fut notre guide qui attira le plus mon attention, il était d'une beauté presque inhumaine. Je me mis à rire à cette pensée, mon frère me lança un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un grand sourire. Il haussa les épaules, perplexe et continua la visite. Je le suivais mais je ne pouvais détacher mon regard du jeune homme. Il avait la peau d'une blancheur extrême, et je me demandais comment cela était possible en Italie car le soleil était quasi permanent. Soudain il tourna la tête vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je fus déstabilisée par la couleur de ses yeux ; ils étaient bordeaux.  
Quelques instants plus tard nos regards se détachèrent quand il ouvrit une immense porte, que je n'avais pas remarquée, tellement j'étais absorbée dans ma contemplation. En entrant, nous découvrîmes une immense salle remplit de personnes, et au fond de celle-ci se trouvait trois trônes, où siégeaient trois hommes, tous étaient d'une beauté semblable à celle de notre guide. Ce dernier se dirigea vers eux, il se plaça face à l'un d'eux, fit une révérence et tendit sa main vers l'homme. Celui-ci l'effleura du bout des doigts et quelques secondes plus tard il me fixa avec intérêt. J'eus un mouvement de recul, et atterris dans les bras de Cyril. Celui-ci me saisit la main et me mis en retrait par rapport à lui comme pour me protéger. L'homme parla au guide qui hocha la tête, fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers nous. J'agrippais plus fort qu'avant la main de mon frère, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre.

- Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie. Mon maître souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous quelques instants, nous dit-il d'une voix mélodieuse.

Je regarda Cyril pour voir sa réponse, il hésita puis avança m'entrainant avec lui. Nous le suivîmes dans un long couloir puis il s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit. Il nous invita à entrer d'un geste et nous désigna un canapé. Nous nous assîmes en observant la pièce, mais une question me brulait les lèvres.

- Quel est votre nom ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de lui demander.

Il parut surpris mais répondit tranquillement :

- Démétri, et vous ?  
- Je m'appelle Bella et voici mon frère Cyril, répondis-je.  
- Enchanté très chère Bella, dit-il en me faisant un sourire carnassier.

Je tiquais sur ses canines démesurées, et je constatais que mon frère les avait aussi remarqué car il s'était raidit au même moment que moi. Je remarquais alors que Démétri ne me quittait pas des yeux, et cela me mis mal à l'aise.

- Puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici ?, demanda-t-il.

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de répondre car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Mon frère et moi sursautâmes alors que Démétri ne réagissait même pas. C'était l'homme de toute à l'heure, il entra l'air ravi de nous avoir fait sursauté.

- Bonjour jeunes gens, je m'appelle Aro, dit-il en souriant.  
- Euh... bonjour, répondis-je en cœur avec mon frère.

Aro nous regarda amusé par notre synchronisation, alors que nous ne réagissions pas étant habitués à cela.

- Vous devez vous demander pourquoi j'ai demandé à Démétri de vous amener ici ?  
Nous acquiesçâmes d'un signe de tête.  
- Eh bien ! Pour tout vous avouer, vous m'intéressez, vous avez déjà de grandes facultés alors que vous n'êtes que des humains. Et je voudrais que vous rejoigniez ma famille, les Volturi.

Nous le regardâmes perplexe, devant la teneur de ses propos, aucun de nous deux ne comprenait ce qu'il venait de dire. Je décidais donc de prendre la parole.

- Veuillez m'excusez mais je ne crois pas avoir compris vos propos.  
- Mais ce n'est rien chère Bella, je vais vous expliquer tout cela en détail.

Je fus surprise qu'il connaisse mon prénom mais cela avait l'air d'amuser Aro.

- Croyez-vous au monde paranormal ? demanda-t-il, ou plus précisément ...aux vampires ?

Je mis à rire nerveusement, mon frère ne bronchait pas.

- Etes-vous sérieux ?, dit Cyril.

Aro eut un sourire énigmatique, et nous pria de le suivre. Quelques instants plus tard nous entrâmes à nouveau dans la salle de réception, mais je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, quelque chose de dur et froid me serra contre lui, je sentis une pression dans mon cou puis le feu commença à se diffuser. La dernière chose que j'entendis, fut mon frère qui hurlait mon prénom.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Je souffrais le martyr, je brulais de l'intérieur, mon sang était en ébullition. J'hurlais et me tordais dans tous les sens mais rien n'y faisait, j'avais toujours aussi mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie : mourir. Seulement cela pouvait me soulager, j'en étais persuadée. Et tout à coup le feu commença à se retirer progressivement, il se concentrait de plus en plus sur mon cœur. Celui-ci avait des ratés et soudain, après un dernier battement, il s'arrêta.

J'ouvris les yeux et sentis une main sur mon bras. Je fis un bond, et j'atterris deux mètres plus loin, sans m'en rendre compte. Je vis alors Aro tout sourire.

- Je te dois quelques explications Bella, ma chère fille.

Voilà près de 20 ans qu'Aro m'a dit cela. Depuis il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, j'ai appris que j'étais devenue un vampire, ainsi que mon frère. C'est Aro, notre père à présent, qui nous a tous les deux créés. Nous sommes devenus des Volturi mais nous sommes différents, sur plusieurs points, de notre famille. Nous refusons de nous nourrir de sang humain, ne pouvant supporter ni l'un ni l'autre le fait de tuer. Nous sommes devenus, comme nous nous amusons à dire, des vampires « végétariens » car nous nous nourrissons du sang d'animaux. J'ai oublié de préciser que notre race peut posséder des pouvoirs différents, suivant l'individu. Mon frère et moi-même possédons de grands pouvoirs, je peux avoir n'importe quel pouvoir, il suffit que je le souhaite et je l'obtiens. Mon frère quant à lui, annule tous les pouvoirs dont les miens et il peut les retournés contre le propriétaire du pouvoir. De plus il détient un lien de télépathie unique, avec moi. Notre pouvoir le plus important et le plus redouté est notre protection par un bouclier, qui a pour effet qu'aucun don offensifs ne fonctionne sur nous.

Aujourd'hui cela fait 20 ans, jour pour jour, que Cyril et moi-même sommes des vampires, Aro a demandé à ce que l'on organise une fête en cette occasion. Mais cela ne m'enthousiasme pas vraiment, car des vampires du monde entier vont venir chez nous ! Et cela ne me rassure pas trop. J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand une petite tornade blanche et blonde déboula dans ma chambre. Ma sœur, Jane, me sauta dessus et avant que je puisse réagir je me trouvais dans ma salle de bain. Elle me regardait, très fière, d'avoir réussi à me surprendre.

- Mais... Jane !, la grondais-je, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Il est temps de te préparer pour ce soir Bella. Je vais m'occuper de toi et tu verras : tu seras la plus belle !  
- Mais il n'est que 16h ! La soirée est prévue à 20h. Je crois que nous avons largement le temps de nous préparer, dis-je exaspérée.  
- Chut ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Et ne t'avise pas d'utiliser tes pouvoirs sur moi car sinon je me vengerais, dit-elle réduisant mes projets à néant.

Je soupirais et pestais intérieurement lorsque la douce voix de mon frère raisonna dans ma tête.

_« Mais quel langage pour une si jolie personne ! dit-il ironique. Que se passe-t-il ma Bella ? »  
« C'est Jane ! Elle veut me torturer toute l'après-midi, pleurnichais-je. » _

Il se mit à rire et dit :  
_  
« C'est pour ton bien sœurette. Désolé, mais cette fois je ne t'aiderais pas. »  
_  
Je grognai et me résigna, à endurer la torture de cette après-midi.

- Va prendre une douche, après je m'occuperai de toi, dit Jane en sautillant vers la porte.

Je soupirais, me déshabillais rapidement et me glissais dans la douche. L'eau chaude détendit mes muscles et réchauffa ma peau glacée depuis 20 ans. Et sans m'en rendre compte, je fus submergée par l'un de mes pouvoirs, que je ne contrôlais pas bien : la création et l'immersion dans des rêves. Ce qui était peu banal pour un vampire car nous ne dormons jamais. Donc je fus immergée dans un nouveau rêve où se trouvait, Edward, l'homme que j'aimais.

Cela faisait quelques semaines déjà que l'on parlait, que l'on apprenait se connaitre l'un l'autre. Et au fur et à mesure mon amour, pour cet ange aux cheveux cuivré, grandissait de jour en jour. Même si c'était mon inconscient qui l'avait créé, car un être aussi parfait ne pouvait décemment pas exister, j'étais amoureuse de lui. Quand on se voyait, dans mes songes, j'étais heureuse, chacun racontait sa vie à l'autre, pouvait partager ses sentiments sans craintes. Malgré le fait que je sache que celle d'Edward était une invention de mon esprit. Aujourd'hui nous nous retrouvâmes sur une plage déserte, un endroit paradisiaque, comme je les aimais.

- Bonjour Edward.  
- Bonjour Bella. Tu vas bien ?  
- Bof et toi ?  
- Moi aussi, on fait la paire.  
Nous rîmes en nous asseyant sur le sable chaud, puis je contemplai l'océan face à moi.  
- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas bien toi?, demanda-t-il.  
- Ma famille reçoit beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui et j'avoue que cela ne m'enchante pas. Et toi ?  
- Je dois aller voir des gens que je n'aime pas. Mais pour qu'elle occasion recevez-vous ?  
- Et bien c'est pour...

Mais je ne pus terminer ma phrase que je fus tirée violement de ce rêve magnifique par Jane et Heidi, une autre de mes sœurs, paniquées.

- Bella ! BELLA ! Je t'en prie réveille toi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?  
- Je n'en sais rien... Attend c'est peut-être son pouvoir sur la création des rêves, Démétri m'a dit que cela lui était arrivée il y a quelques jours.

Soudain j'ouvris les yeux et vit mes sœurs, elles eurent l'air soulagées de le constater.

- Ne nous refait jamais ça Bella, me gronda Heidi, j'ai eu si peur.

Jane hocha la tête pour approuver cette remarque. J'esquissai un sourire pour les rassurées, et cela du marcher car elles m'aidèrent à me relever. Elles m'assirent sur la chaise de ma coiffeuse et la torture commença.

Trois longues heures plus tard, elles décrétèrent que j'étais prête. Quand je me vis dans le miroir j'eu la surprise de me trouver plutôt jolie. Mon maquillage était léger, mes cheveux étaient retenus par une pince incrusté de saphir, qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ma robe bleu nuit faisant ressortir ma peau blanche comme la craie. Un peu avant 20 heures mon frère passa me chercher pour m'escorter dans la salle de réception. Quand il me vit il en resta bouche bée puis il me complimenta sur ma beauté. Je le remerciai mentalement puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'imposante porte qui avait changé notre destin il y a une vingtaine d'années.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, nous fîmes face à une centaine de vampire. Quand nous avançâmes, tous s'écartèrent pour nous laisser rejoindre notre père qui resplendissait de bonheur. Nous montâmes sur l'estrade et nous plaçâmes à ses côtés.

- Chers amis, je vous ai réunis ici en ce jour pour l'anniversaire de mes enfants, Bella et Cyril, dit Aro. Voilà 20 ans aujourd'hui qu'ils ont rejoint la famille Volturi, et j'en suis très fière. Car si vous l'ignorer encore, je ne les ai pas cherché ils sont venus à moi tous seuls, dit-il en riant. Ceux sont deux personnes exceptionnelles, qui possèdes de grands pouvoirs donc si vous tenez à la vie ne les énervés pas, surtout Bella. Mais assez parlé, place à la danse.

Je tirai la langue à mon père pour sa remarque, je n'aimais pas que l'on me taquine sur mon manque de contrôle de moi-même. Ce n'était pas de ma faute, je possédais tellement de pouvoirs que cela me rendait quelque peu susceptible. Mon frère me présenta son bras galamment, j'acceptai bien évidemment. Nous ouvrâmes le bal, après je dansai avec mon père, puis avec Démétri, Félix voulut me prendre la main quand, un magnifique ténor m'interpella.

- Bella ?

Cela ne pouvait pas être lui, c'était mon imagination qui l'avait créé. C'était impossible. Mon pouvoir reprenait-il le dessus ? Non je n'avais pas cette sensation d'engourdissement caractéristique de ces moments. Je finis par me retournée et me trouva face à lui. Edward.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Je clignai des yeux, ancien reflexe humain, pour m'assurer que je ne rêver pas. Et non ce n'était pas un rêve il était là, face à moi. Il était encore plus beau en vrai, je m'avançai vers lui ne pouvant croire à cette réalité qui s'imposait à moi. Je lui effleurai le visage, il tressaillit à ce contact. J'étais tellement absorbée dans ma contemplation, que ne remarquai pas le silence autour de nous. Je m'approchai un peu plus de l'Apollon qui me faisait face. Ces yeux, normalement ocre, devinrent noirs. Et avant que je puisse faire quoique ce soit mes frères me tirèrent en arrière et se mirent en position de défense devant moi. Des vampires, que je pensai être la famille d'Edward, firent de même devant lui.

-Assez ! Criai-je, surprenant tout le monde. Vous ai-je demandés de vous mêler de ce qui ce passe ?  
-Mais Bella..., murmura Cyril. Ces yeux ils sont devenus noirs quand tu t'es approchée, il te voulait du mal.  
- Non, il ne me voulait aucun mal.  
- Comment le sais-tu ?  
-Je le sais, c'est tout. Je connais Edward, il ne me fera jamais de mal, dis-je énervé.  
-Tu connais mon frère ? me demanda une fille aux allures de lutin. Mais comment ?

Elle s'avança vers moi, Démétri gronda mais je le retins d'une main. J'avançai vers elle en souriant.

- Oui on se connait, grâce à l'un de mes pouvoirs.  
- Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

Elle me faisait vraiment penser à un lutin, elle était petite avec des cheveux noirs de jais qui pointaient dans tous les sens. Je lui souriais et lui expliquait. Elle me parut très étonnée par mon explication ainsi que tous les autres vampires autour de nous.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant tous ces évanouissements dont il était victime, dit un homme blond prés d'Edward. Je n'arrivais pas à identifier de quoi il souffrait, cela m'inquiétai. Je suis rassuré à présent.

J'hochai la tête et je pus m'empêchée d'éprouvé du respect pour cet homme. Soudain je senti la peine de mon frère, Cyril, me submergé.

_« C'était donc cela que tu me cachais. C'était pour lui que tu m'a menti ? » _

Je me retournai vers lui mais sa douleur était si forte qu'elle me fit me plier en deux. J'hurlai de douleur, mais je ne fus pas la seule un autre vampire derrière moi hurla lui aussi.

- Bella !, cria Edward.

Il me prit dans ses bras, je levai la tête en grimaçant et regardai Cyril.

- Arrête, je t'en prie. Arrête, le suppliai-je.

Ces yeux étaient noirs sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Cyril ! ARRETE !, hurlai-je évacuant ma douleur.

Comprenant soudain, le mal qu'il m'infligeait, il cessa. J'haletai, reprenant peu à peu mes esprits. Edward m'aida à me relever alors que mon frère partait en courant. J'entendis la voix du lutin mais elle était paniquée.

-Jasper ! JASPER ! Réveille-toi! Mais que lui arrive-t-il Carlisle ?  
- Je l'ignore Alice. Calme-toi !

Je tournai la tête vers les voix, et vit un jeune homme étendu par terre et le lutin, l'homme blond et trois autres personnes penchés sur lui.

- Il peut percevoir et modifier les sentiments n'est-ce pas ?, demandais-je.

Le lutin leva vivement la tête et acquiesça. Je m'approchai rapidement du dit Jasper, mais un homme aux allures de grizzly voulut m'arrêter mais Alice l'en empêcha. Je m'accroupis prés de Jasper et lui toucha l'épaule. J'activai mon de guérison et quelques secondes après il reprit connaissance, Alice se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je me relevais et souris en voyant cela mais, un étourdissement s'empara de moi et d'un seul coup je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Quand je me réveillai j'étais dans ma chambre. Je me levai et me dirigeais vers ma salle de bain. J'entrai rapidement dans ma douche. Dès que l'eau chaude se mit à couler sur moi je me détendis instantanément. Quelques minutes plus tard j'émergeais de la vapeur qui emplissait ma salle de bain. Je me figeais, sentant la présence de quelqu'un dans ma chambre, mais me détendis quand je reconnu l'inconnu.

- Que fait tu ici Edward ?, demandai-je nonchalamment.  
- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Je m'inquiétais, même si Carlisle m'a assuré que tu étais seulement épuisée par ce qui s'est passé hier, murmurait-il.

Je le regardai touchée par ses propos, j'allai m'approcher mais il me retint d'un geste. Cela me vexa, mais il dû le constater car il se justifia prestement.

- Ne te vexe surtout pas mais tu n'es pas très habillée. Et tu as pu constater hier l'effet que tu as sur moi, dit-il gêner.

Je réprimais un sourire mais il le vit.  
-Bella c'est assez gênant donc n'en rajoute pas s'il te plaît, gémit-il.

Ne pouvant me retenir plus longtemps j'explosai de rire, il afficha une mine contrarié. Je me repris quelques secondes après.

- Pourrais-tu sortir pour que je puisse m'habiller s'il te plaît ?

Il acquiesça et sortit. Je m'habillais rapidement d'un pull à col roulé noir, d'un slim de la même couleur et de chaussure à haut talons. Quand j'étais humaine je n'en mettais jamais car j'étais trop maladroite pour en porter sans tombée au bout de deux pas, alors qu'à présent j'avais un équilibre à toute épreuve. J'ouvris la porte et m'apprêtait à sortir quand une petite tornade blanche et noir se jeta sur moi.

-Bella ! Merci, merci, merci, criai Alice. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas sauvée Jasper.  
- Laisse la respirée Alice, dit la voix de l'homme grizzly.  
-Elle n'en a pas besoin, Emmett !, répondit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Emmett partit d'un rire tonitruant. Quand Alice me lâcha je découvris que toute la famille d'Edward était présente ainsi que quelques personnes de la mienne, mais ceux-ci restaient en retrait. Edward s'approcha de moi et se mit à mes côtés.

- Je vais te présenter, officiellement, ma famille. Donc voici Carlisle, mon père, Esmé, ma mère, puis Rosalie et Emmett, et Alice et Jasper, mes frères et sœurs, dit Edward.  
- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, dis-je poliment.

En disant cela j'activais mon pouvoir de télépathie.

« Comme elle est charmante, Edward à bon goût. » pensai Esmé  
« Elle est vraiment étonnante. », Pensai Carlisle  
« Elle est très sympa, je lui dois beaucoup. Elle m'a sauvé hier », pensai Jasper.

- Ce n'est rien Jasper, dis-je, c'est de ma faute ce qui t'es arrivé.

Il me regarda interloqué.

- Tu lis dans les pensées comme Edward ? demanda-t-il.  
- Je peux posséder n'importe quels pouvoirs du moment que je le souhaite, répondis-je tranquillement.

« Incroyable ! Ah lalalala sacré Edward... », Pensai Carlisle

Edward et moi rîmes de la remarque de son père. Soudain je sentis la présence de Cyril, je me figeai. Tous remarquèrent mon comportement, je m'excusais et allais rejoindre mon frère. Quand il me vit il se tendit.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Cyril.  
- Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir ? Je t'ai fait tellement souffrir, tu ne n'imagine pas comme je m'en veux, murmura-t-il d'une voix torturée.

Je m'approchai de lui et le prit dans mes bras, il fut secoué par de gros sanglots sans larmes. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi, puis nous entendîmes des pas mais ni l'un ni l'autre nous ne bougeâmes.

- Oups ! Désoler je ne voulais pas vous interrompre, nous dit une voix féminine.

Nous nous retournâmes vers la voix, et découvrîmes Rosalie, une des sœurs d'Edward.

- Ce n'est rien... Rosalie ? dis-je peu sur de moi.

Elle acquiesça en souriant, elle voulut partir mais je la retins.

- Rosalie ? Peux-tu demander à ta famille de nous rejoindre dans ma chambre s'il te plaît ? Je souhaiterai leur présenter comme il se doit mon frère.

Elle hésita, jeta un regard à Cyril et hocha la tête. Quand elle fut partit je me remis face à mon frère, j'avais senti sa tension quand j'avais demandé à Rosalie d'appeler sa famille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils vont t'adoré, dis-je pour le rassuré.  
- Arrête de lire dans mes pensées, grogna-t-il.

Je lui fis un sourire innocent.

- Moi ? Mais je ne me le permettrais pas voyons.  
- C'est ça, oui ! Menteuse ! Tu vas voir si je t'attrape.

C'est en riant que je partis en courant, mon frère à me trousses. Quand j'atteignis ma chambre tous les Cullen étaient là, mais Cyril n'ayant pas vu que je mettais arrêtée fonça sur moi et nous finîmes tous les deux par terre aux pieds de Carlisle. Tous éclatèrent de rire, nous compris. Mais Cyril se repris rapidement et se releva, il voulut m'aider mais Edward fut plus rapide et il m'aida à me relever. Mon frère en fut peiné, je lui saisissais donc la main pour le rassuré. Il continua à fixer le sol, sans rien dire. J'invitai les Cullen à entrer, en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre. Je m'assis sur mon lit entrainent mon frère avec moi et proposai aux autres de s'installer où ils le voulaient.

- Je suppose que Rosalie vous a expliquée pourquoi j'ai voulus vous réunir ici ?, dis-je.

Ils acquiescèrent.

- Donc je voulais vous présenté mon frère Cyril.  
- Vous vous êtes connus après ta transformation ? me demanda Emmett.

Je me mis à rire ainsi que Cyril, ce qui fit ce renfrogné Emmett.

- Ne te vexe pas Emmett. Donc pour répondre à ta question, nous nous connaissons depuis... toujours ?, dis-je en regardant Cyril.

Celui-ci souriais, mais les autres nous regardait perplexe sauf Edward qui était au courant.

- Je ne comprends pas, dit Jasper.  
- Nous sommes jumeaux, répondit Cyril.  
- C'est pour ça que je ressentais plus fortement t'es émotions envers Bella ?, demanda Jasper.  
- Oui, il y a un lien unique et très puissant qui nous relie.

Jasper resta pensif à la suite de cet aveu.

- Puis-je te demander la nature de ton pouvoir ?, demanda Carlisle à Cyril.  
- Je peux annuler tous les pouvoirs dont ceux de ma sœur et retourner le pouvoir de quelqu'un contre lui, et nous possédons un bouclier contre tous les pouvoirs offensifs. De plus je possède un lien télépathique unique avec Bella.

Alice sursauta à ce moment.

- Edward ! Arrête immédiatement ! cria-t-elle.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Me demanda mon frère.  
« Je l'ignore. » Répondis-je.

- Mais voyons Alice, je n'ai rien fait, dit-il d'un ton innocent.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, il lui répondit en lui envoyant un baiser. Tous éclatèrent de rire, moi y compris. Cyril, lui, restait perplexe.

- Alice peut avoir des visions et Edward lit dans les pensées. Et toute à l'heure Alice a eu une vision et, n'a pas voulu nous l'a divulgué et Edward n'aime pas ne pas TOUT savoir donc il a essayé de pénétrer dans l'esprit de sa sœur. Elle est la seule qui réussit à protégé son esprit, lui expliqua Carlisle.  
- Plus maintenant, le coupa Edward.

Tous le regardèrent ahuris, Edward sourit en voyant leur expression.

- Je ne peux pas lire dans les pensées de Bella et Cyril. Je me heurte à un mur blanc dirons-nous, alors qu'Alice ne fait que couvrir ses pensées en chantant, en ce moment même par exemple, l'hymne national américain en japonais.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire, et c'est à ce moment que Jane entra accompagné de Démétri.

- Bella, Cyril. C'est l'heure de votre entrainement, dit-elle d'une voix froide.  
- Nous venons Jane, répondit Cyril.

Elle sortit, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir au Cullen.

- Veuillez excuser Jane, elle à un mauvais caractère quand elle veut, dit mon frère.  
- Ce n'est rien voyons, le rassura Carlisle, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Au même instant je captai les pensées de Jasper, et lui dit en souriant.

- Bien sûr que vous pouvez assistés à l'entrainement Jasper. Il n'y a aucun problèmes, mais resté en retrait je ne sais que trop bien quel réactions à Jane quand elle est énervée.  
- Merci Bella, répondit Jasper tout sourire.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'entrainement, quand nous entrâmes je vis Jane, Alec, Démétri, Félix, et Heidi. Tous se tendirent quand ils virent les Cullen.

- Que font-ils ici ?, cracha Jane.  
- Ils vont assistés à l'entrainement, répondis-je tranquillement.  
- C'est hors de question !, gronda Alec.  
- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, c'est ainsi et c'est tout.

Tous me regardèrent interloqués par mes propos et par la manière dont je leur avais parlés mais aucun ne protesta et ils se mirent en position d'attaque.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Trois heures plus tard l'entrainement pris fin, j'étais fatiguée car mes frères et sœurs ne nous avaient pas ménagé aujourd'hui. Ils nous avaient attaqués sans relâche, essayant plus que d'habitude à nous piégés. Mais je savais que c'était leur façon de nous montrer leur mécontentement envers la situation.

- Vous vous battez drôlement bien, tous les deux !, nous dit Emmett.  
- C'est vrai. Je suis très impressionné par votre niveau, renchérit Jasper.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- Merci, mais vous savez on s'entraine tous les jours depuis 20 ans donc forcément cela donne un résultat positif, répondit Cyril.  
- Ça te dit un bras de fer ?, demanda Emmett à mon frère.

Ce dernier parut surprit par l'offre mais accepta de bon cœur. Chacun commença à s'éparpiller mais je ne le remarquai pas, j'étais focalisé sur mon ange aux cheveux cuivré. Il allait s'en aller quand je me plaçai face à lui avec une moue faussement dangereuse.

- Et où comptes-tu aller comme ça ?, lui demandais-je.  
- Euh... dans ma chambre, hésita-t-il.  
- Non, non, non. Nous n'avons pas eu un moment à nous depuis trop longtemps, tu viens avec moi.

Il me fit son sourire en coin auquel je ne pouvais pas résister, je lui saisissais la main et l'emmenai dans ma chambre. En entrant je lui demandai de m'attendre quelques minutes pour que je puisse prendre une douche et me changer. Il acquiesça et s'assit sur le lit.  
Je revins quelques instants plus tard, il n'avait pas bougé. Il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence, j'en profitai donc pour l'admiré. Il était baigné de soleil ce qui faisait scintillé sa peau, ses cheveux cuivré avait de magnifique reflets auburn et son visage, si parfait, me faisait défaillir. Il avait les yeux fermés m'empêchant d'admirer ses pupilles ocre, du à son régiment alimentaire similaire au mien. Son nez droit et un peu retroussé était sublime, tout comme ses trait fins, je ne me lassais pas et jamais je ne me lasserais de l'admiré. Je finis par reprendre le contrôle de mes jambes et avança vers lui. Je m'assis près de lui et déposa ma main sur la sienne, ce contact nous fient tout deux frissonner. Il se mit à sourire et ouvra les yeux.

- Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux que tu existes réellement, soupira-t-il.  
- Je le sais, car premièrement c'est pareil pour moi, et deuxièmement je ressens tes émotions, et je suis impressionnée par leurs forces.

Il se mit à rire nerveusement et dit :

- Ce n'est pas juste, moi, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées. Mais ne doute jamais de mes sentiments à ton égard.

J'acquiesçais et me pencha vers lui, mais je m'arrêtais. Et s'il ne voulait pas ? Non il venait de dire que... que quoi, d'ailleurs ? Mais je n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'il s'empara de mes lèvres. Quand nous nous séparâmes, nous haletions tous les deux. Je levais les yeux vers les siens et constatai qu'ils étaient noirs. Noirs de désir. J'esquissais un sourire, contente de constater l'effet que j'avais sur lui.

- Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle, mon ange ?, me demanda-t-il.  
- Tes yeux, ils sont noirs.  
- Les tiens aussi, répondit-il du tac au tac.

Je savais que si j'avais été humaine j'aurais été rouge comme une tomate, donc je me levai prestement pour cacher mon embarras. Mais il me rattrapa et m'attira contre lui.

- Ne t'en va pas s'il te plait. Reste avec moi, laisse-moi profité de toi tant que c'est encore possible, murmura-t-il.

Je tiquais sur la fin de sa phrase.

- Tant que c'est encore possible ? Je ne comprends pas Edward.  
- Ce n'est rien... oublie ce que je viens de dire, soupira-t-il.

Je m'écartai de lui, à contre cœur, et lui fit face.

- Non ! Dis-moi. Ne me mens pas s'il te plait !  
- Ce n'est rien Bella.

Ma colère commença à augmenter, des objets se mirent à trembler, le vent se mit à souffler et le ciel s'assombrissait dangereusement.

- Ne me mens pas Edward ! DIS-MOI ! criai-je.

Edward me regarda paniquée.

- Bella, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Je suis là, tout va bien.  
- TU MENS ! Tu vas partir ! Tu vas m'abandonner !

Mes livres tombèrent à terre, les vitres explosèrent, mon lit tremblait et les éclairs faisait rage dehors mais je ne contrôlai plus rien. La peine mêlée à la rage avait pris le dessus. Soudain ma porte explosa, mon frère entra et me prit dans ses bras. Il me murmura des paroles réconfortante pour me calmer et fis agir lentement son pouvoir pour stopper les miens. Après quelques secondes tout redevins calme, je m'effondrais sur mon frère et tomba dans l'inconscience.  
**  
**

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	6. Chapter 6

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Quand je commençai à reprendre connaissance j'entendis des éclats de voix.

- Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma sœur, est-ce que c'est clair ?  
- Je ne te demande pas ton avis, JE VEUX LA VOIR ! Ne m'oblige pas à faire quelque chose que je regretterais.  
- Eh bien vas-y. Après ta mort je serais la pour Bella, comme je l'es toujours été et elle t'oubliera en un rien de temps.  
- Arrêtés... s'il vous plaît, murmurai-je sachant très bien qu'ils m'entendraient.

Ils cessèrent instantanément et me rejoignirent.

- Bella ! Ma Bella, comment te sens-tu ?, me demanda mon frère en s'asseyant prés de moi.

Je voulus me relevée pour lui répondre mais il m'en empêcha.

- Reste couchée, tu n'as pas tout à fait récupérée. Aro va venir t'examiner.  
- Mon père peut très bien examiner Bella, objecta Edward qui était resté en retrait.

Je tressaillis quand il prononça mon prénom.

- Non !, gronda Cyril. C'est NOTRE père qui va l'examiner. Je t'interdis ainsi que ta famille de vous approcher de Bella.

Je ne prononçai pas un mot, ne sachant quels partis prendre. Mon frère, qui avait toujours été là pour moi ou Edward, que je ne connaissais que depuis quelques semaines mais que j'... Qu'est-ce que j'allais dire ? Je ne savais pas. J'étais perdue, tous cela allais trop vite pour moi. Edward me regarda espérant une réaction de ma part, mais comme celle-ci ne venait pas il partit. Je sentais sa peine, elle me déchirait le cœur mais je restais là, immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Quelques minutes plus tard, Aro entra dans la chambre en souriant. Il s'assit prés de moi.

- Comment va ma fille préférée aujourd'hui ?, demanda-t-il mielleusement.

Il savait ce qui c'était passé, j'en étais sûr.

- Ne joue pas avec moi comme ça Aro !, dis-je agressivement.  
- Bella ! Comment oses-tu parler à papa ainsi ?, dit Cyril, outré.  
- Ce n'est rien mon fils. Ta sœur est fatiguée, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle dit, le rassura Aro.

Son calme et sa bonne humeur à toute épreuve me tapé sur le système. Ma fureur augmenta et malgré la fatigue, inhabituelle, que je ressentais je me téléportai hors de Volterra.

J'atterrissais dans une clairière mais je n'eus pas le temps de l'admirer car j'étais épuisée et je sombrai. Je me retrouvai dans l'un de mes rêves. Mais ce fut Alice qui se trouvait à la place, habituelle, de son frère.

- Mais... ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Et où suis-je ?, demanda-t-elle un peu perdue.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Alice, tu es dans l'un de mes rêves.  
- Pourquoi moi ? Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de te voir, malgré l'incident que tu as eu avec Edward mais j'étais quelque peu occupée, dit-elle.

Je grimaçai quand elle fit référence à Edward. Mais je me ressaisissais et il répondit :

- Pour tout te dire je l'ignore, car je ne maîtrise pas bien ce pouvoir. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas...

Je me sentais fautive, et sans pouvoir me contrôler plus longtemps je me mis à pleurer.

- Mais... tu pleures ? Tu as de vraies larmes ! Comment est-ce possible ?, s'exclama le lutin.  
- Nous... nous sommes... dans mes rêves. On peut... faire ce... ce que l'on veut..., hoquetai-je. Il nous... nous suffit de le vouloir.

Elle fit un sourire espiègle et, quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes sur une plage de sable blanc bordé par une mer turquoise. Je baissai les yeux sur mon corps, surprise de sentir le vent glisser dessus, et je me découvris dans un magnifique bikini noir.

- Alice !  
- Mmm ? Oh tu ne vas pas me le reproché Bella, c'est tellement agréable.

Je ne pus retenir un sourire.

- Bien, s'exclama-t-elle. Bon pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ?  
- Euh... je l'ignore. Je te l'ai dit, je ne maîtrise pas ce pouvoir.  
- Donc tu ne sais pas comment sortir d'ici ?  
- Non, avouais-je honteuse.  
- Tant pis mais... oh pauvre Jasper, il doit être paniqué.  
- Pour qu'elle raison ?  
- Eh bien... nous étions quelque peu occupés quand tu m'as fait venir ici, dit-elle un peu gênée.  
- Vous étiez en train de chasser ?  
- Non... comment te dire ? Nous étions occupés dans notre chambre... sur le lit...  
- Oh mon dieu ! Oh excuse-moi Alice. Je suis désolé.  
- Ce n'est rien Bella. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'espère juste que Jasper ne va pas penser qu'il m'a fait du mal, dit-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Elle soupira mais se reprit et un immense sourire naquît sur ces lèvres.

- Bon puisque nous sommes ici pour un moment nous devrions parler de ce qui s'est passé.  
- Je... Je n'ai pas très envie, dis-je d'une voix peu assurée.  
- Bella, je pense que si tu m'as fait venir c'est justement pour parler et, étant la sœur d'Edward je suis mieux placé que les... que ta famille pour parler de lui.

Je l'avais entendus rattrapée sa phrase et cela m'intrigua.

- Pourquoi avoir hésité quand tu as parlé de ma famille ?  
- Je n'ai pas hésité Bella, dit-elle d'une voix innocente.  
- Alice..., soupirais-je.  
- Bon, c'est vrai mais c'est parce que je t'aime beaucoup et que je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer avec eux. Tu es tellement différente, et c'est pour ça.

J'acquiesçai touchée par ses propos.

- Bella, je voudrais que tu me raconte ta première rencontre avec Edward. me demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Je grimaçais en entendant le nom de son frère.

- Cela te libera, je te promets de ne jamais parler de ce que tu vas me dire, s'il te plaît.

J'hochais la tête, et soupira.  
**  
**

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Il y a 1 mois, j'ai rencontré un jeune vampire qui avait le pouvoir de dormir donc de rêver. Mais le principal était qu'il pouvait contrôler ses rêves et cela ma automatiquement séduite car je regrettais beaucoup cette partie de mon humanité volée. Surtout ne te méprends pas j'adore être un vampire, cela m'a beaucoup apportée ainsi qu'à mon frère. Et je l'aime, mais cela fait près de 37 ans que l'on vies ensemble, et de temps en temps j'inspire à une vie sans mon frère. Je culpabilise d'éprouver ce sentiment mais d'un autre coté je me dis que c'est normale que je souhaite vivre sans lui. Car si nous étions, encore, humains chacun aurait sa vie de son côté mais comme c'est à cause de moi que nous sommes devenus vampire je me disais, jusqu'à présent, que je lui devais bien ça. Mais depuis ma rencontre avec ton frère tout a changé. Je... je suis tombée amoureuse de lui et j'aimerais vivre avec lui mais je refuse qu'il vive cette vie qui m'étouffe à Volterra. Je refuse qu'il endure cela pour moi mais en même temps j'ai du mal à envisager ma vie sans mon frère. Et de plus je sais qu'Aro ne nous laisseras jamais partir comme ça donc je préfère renoncée à Edward quitte à souffrir toute l'éternité.

Je m'arrêtai dans mon récit pour reprendre mes esprits, Alice du le comprendre car elle ne disait rien et se contentait de me couvée d'un regard encourageant et réconfortant.

- Tu sais la première fois que j'ai rencontré ton frère, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir accidentellement. J'étais dans ma chambre et je pensais à ce jeune vampire à qui j'avais copié ce don mais je m'énervais car je n'arrivais pas à l'utiliser. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'échouer et ne pas le contrôler me rendais folle. Et je ne sais comment j'ai sombré dans l'inconscience de mes rêves, mais je ne savais et ne sais toujours pas comment m'en servir. Bref j'ai atterris, si l'on peut dire, dans une forêt. J'étais perdue, je me suis tout de suite demandé où j'étais, puis si je ne m'étais pas téléportée sans m'en rendre compte comme cela m'arrive quand je suis en colère. Donc je commençai à courir pour voir s'il avait une ville ou quelque chose aux alentours pour pouvoir m'aider à me situer. Mais je ne trouvai rien à part des arbres, cela m'énerva prodigieusement et je me défoulai sur un arbre. Quelques secondes plus tard, je perçu une magnifique odeur, elle m'attirait comme un aimant.  
Je décidai donc de la suivre, peu de temps après j'en trouvais la source.  
- Mon frère ?  
- Oui... J'ai tout de suite été subjuguée par sa beauté... (Rires)Comme c'est idiot, mais bon... Nous nous sommes observés de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je fasse un pas vers lui, il a fait de même. La scène ma fait rire par son étrangeté, lui aussi à rit et je suis une fois de plus restée pétrifié par sa beauté. Finalement nous nous sommes approchés l'un de l'autre, et l'on s'est regardés, je ne sais combien de temps, sans rien dire. Au bout d'un certain temps il a pris la parole et ma demandée si je savais où il se trouvait. Sa question ma quelque peu déstabilisée et puis j'ai compris que c'était mon nouveau pouvoir, mais je ne lui ai pas dit. Ne me demande pas pourquoi je l'ignore, donc nous avons commencés à parler et à se connaitre. J'adorais ses moments même si je pensais que c'était mon inconscient qui avait créé Edward. Donc durant c'est dernières semaine je vivais mieux mon enfermement à Volterra car il m'aidait, sans le savoir, à... vivre tout simplement.

Je me tus, troublée d'avoir racontée ainsi ma vie à Alice mais il est vrai que je me sentais plus légère à présent.

- Tu te sens mieux ?  
- Oui..., soufflais-je.  
- Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies fait assez confiance pour te confier à moi, comme tu viens de le faire.

Je pouvais lire la gaité et la fierté, que lui inspirait ce moment, sur son petit visage de lutin. Un élan d'affection, envers elle, me poussa à la prendre dans mes bras. Elle ne me repoussa pas comme je le craignais, bien au contraire elle me serra très fortement contre elle. Des larmes coulait sur mes joues sans que je m'en rende compte et quand je regardai Alice je pus constater qu'il en été de même pour elle.

- Regarde-nous, toutes les deux à pleurées comme des collégiennes, dit-elle en riant.

Je ris de sa remarque qui n'était pas loin de la vérité, quand soudain je me sentis happé par la réalité.

Je m'éveillais donc dans la clairière mais j'ignorais où celle-ci se situait. Je jetai un regard circulaire autour de moi à la recherche d'un quelconque indice pouvant m'aider mais je ne vis rien. Il fallait que je rentre à Volterra, ma famille devait ce faire du souci, mais en même temps je n'en avais pas envie. Je décidai donc de restée encore un peu dans cette clairière, elle était magnifique avec toutes ces fleurs de couleurs variés. Je réfléchissais de ce qui c'était passé avec Alice quand je sentis plusieurs odeurs venir vers moi. Je les reconnues instantanément, et soupirais, je ne pourrais décemment pas être tranquille si je continuais à vivre à Volterra. Mon frère apparut suivit par Aro et sa garde, puis les Cullen apparurent, du regard je cherchai Edward mais il n'était pas là. J'étais déçu mais d'un autre coté je me disais qu'il en été surement mieux ainsi, qu'est-ce que je m'étais imaginer? Qu'il m'aimait ? Un être aussi parfait ne pouvait pas aimer une femme comme moi. Mon frère accourut vers moi, je pouvais lire l'inquiétude sur ses traits, crispés.

- Bella ! Je t'en prie excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu vas bien? Tu n'as rien?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvés ?, demandai-je curieuse.  
- J'ai eu une vision, répondit Alice en sautillant vers moi.

Elle m'arracha des bras de Cyril, au plus grand mécontentement de celui-ci.

- Bella, rentrons maintenant. Je souhaiterais te parler en privée très chère, dit Aro que j'avais volontairement snobée depuis toute à l'heure.

Sans attendre ma réponse, Cyril voulut me saisir le bras mais Alice fit pareil. Les deux grondèrent, je claquai de la langue pour les faire cesser et leurs prirent chacun un bras. J'entendis Emmett pouffé, de la situation, derrière nous et cela me fit sourire. Je tournai la tête vers lui et lui fit un clin d'œil, toute sa famille pouffa à son tour. Soudain me souvenant de ce que m'avait dit Alice dans mon rêve, je regardai Jasper et activa mon don de télépathie.

« Jasper ? »

Celui-ci me regarda étonné, il voulut répondre oralement mais je l'en empêcha.

« Non, ne dit rien. Je voulais juste m'excuser pour toute à l'heure. », Dis-je anxieusement.  
« Euh... Je ne te suis pas Bella. T'excuser de quoi ?», Répondit-il perdu.  
« Eh bien Alice m'a dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez occupés quand je l'ai, accidentellement, conviée à mon rêve. Elle avait peur que tu t'inquiètes et que tu penses que tu lui avais fait du mal. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne contrôle pas ce pouvoir.», dis-je honteuse.  
« Ce n'est rien Bella. La prochaine fois j'essayerai de penser d'abord qu'il est possible que ce soit toi plutôt que de culpabiliser et de flippé comme je l'ai fait.»

Il avait dit ça d'une voix légère et il m'envoya une onde de calme pour m'aider à déculpabilisée. Alice et Cyril ressentirent tous les deux cette onde et me regardèrent puis ils regardèrent Jasper. Nous eûmes la même réaction, nous leurs sourîmes à pleines dents. Sa femme et mon frère levèrent les yeux au ciel et soupirèrent en cœur, au plus grand plaisir de l'hilarité générale de la famille Cullen et de la mienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes au château, je suivis Aro dans la salle de réception comme il me l'avait demandé. Comme à son habitude il prit place sur son trône et me regarda avec insistance, comme je ne souhaitais pas y passé la journée je l'encourageai à parler.

- Pourquoi m'avoir convoquée père ?  
- Bella, ma fille chérie, à la suite des récents événements je me suis demandé si tu n'envisageais pas de partir avec les Cullen ?

Je fus surprise par sa question, je ne mis attendais vraiment pas.

- Je... pourquoi cette question ? Je ne comprends pas !  
- Ne me prend pas pour un idiot, j'ai vu comment tu regardes Edward et n'oublie pas que lui n'ai pas insensible à mon don. Et il serait regrettable qu'il lui arrive quelque chose ou à l'un des membres de sa famille, que tu affectionne tant.  
- Tu es vraiment un être abominable ! Comment ai-je fais pour ne pas m'en rendre compte pendant tant d'années ? Mais je ne t'appartiens pas Aro, je ne te dois plus rien après tant de temps !  
- Oh que si mon ange, tu me dois tout ! Et n'oublie pas que je pourrais faire pire que de m'attaqué au Cullen... imagine... toi dans les bras de ton bien-aimé chez vous loin d'ici et ton frère, que tu aurais lâchement trahis et abandonné, toujours avec moi et le malin plaisir que je prendrai à le faire souffrir. Je me verrais bien le découpé doucement, très doucement, pour ensuite t'envoyée ses cendres par la poste. Oh oui j'adorerais cela !  
Il avait eu l'air de prendre tellement de plaisir en m'expliquant son plan, que je ne pus m'empêchée de reculée d'un pas tellement j'étais horrifié par ce que je venais d'entendre. Ses yeux trahissaient sa folie, cette folie sanguinaire et incontrôlable qui l'habitait.

- Tu es fou à lier ! ne pus-je m'empêchée de dire.  
- Sans doute, dit-il en s'esclaffant. Donc nous sommes d'accord ? Tu vas sagement restée à Volterra comme une bonne fifille que tu es..., susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Le ton de sa voix me dégoutait, elle me donnait envie de vomir même si j'en étais incapable.

- Tu peux disposer à présent, Bella.

Je ne me fis pas prier et me précipita hors de cette salle où, il a quelques années, Aro m'avait volé ma vie à jamais.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	8. Chapter 8

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

****En sortant de la salle je voulus rejoindre ma chambre mais je fis un détour et alla vers la chambre d'Edward pour m'excuser, je ne voulais pas que l'on reste ainsi fâchés. Nos discussions, sa présence, son odeur, son sourire, bref lui, me manquait tout simplement. J'atteignis sa chambre j'hésitais quelques secondes puis toquée.

- Entrez !

J'ouvris doucement la porte et ce que je vis me glaça, Edward qui faisait sa valise.

- Que fais-tu ?, demandai-je paniquée.  
- Oh Bella ! Je ne t'avais pas senti. Eh bien je fais ma valise comme tu peux le constater, dit-il d'un ton détaché.  
- Mais... Pourquoi ? Ou vas-tu ?  
- Nous partons, on rentre chez nous à Forks.  
- Nous? dis-je pleine d'espoir.  
- Ma famille et moi.

Quand il prononça ces mots, je crus mourir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire de rester, ou de m'emmener avec eux sinon ils leurs arriveraient malheurs, à eux ou à mon frère. J'étais dévastée, je l'aimais et je considérais déjà sa famille comme la mienne. Cependant je me suis tus et ignora ma souffrance.

- C'est mieux ainsi Bella, ne t'inquiète pas tu ne me reverras pas, ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. Tu m'oublieras vite, tu verras, dans les bras de quelqu'un de mieux que moi. Adieu Bella.

Sur ces mots il partit, mais je restais plantée la sans bougée, assimilant petit à petit ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment pouvait-il croire que je réussirais à l'oublié ? Faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, oublié ce que l'on avait vécu ? Jamais ! Jamais, je ne pourrais oublier tout ça. Je n'avais qu'une envie, le rattrapé et lui dire à quel point je l'aimais mais je me retins. Je ne pouvais pas faire cela sinon les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde mouraient. Mais tout à coup la douleur fut trop forte et je m'écroulais par terre en poussant de longs râles de souffrance. Cyril fut présent à mon côté en quelques secondes et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconfortée mais ce fut l'inverse qui se produisit, car mes sanglots redoublèrent d'intensités. Je me sentais vide, un immense trou ce formait au niveau de mon cœur, ne me laissant aucun répit face à la souffrance qu'il m'infligeait.

6 mois plus tard...

Voilà 6 mois qu'il m'avait abandonné, sa famille était partit sans un au revoir et cela m'avais encore plus souffrir. Depuis leur départ je ne riais plus, je ne souriais plus, j'étais vide. Après leurs départ, quand j'avais enfin pus expliquée à mon frère les raisons de mon état, même si j'étais persuadée qu'il le savait déjà, nous nous sommes disputés assez violemment.

_Flash-back :_

- Ils sont partis... partis..., pleurais-je.  
- Je te l'avais dit, on ne peut pas se fier à eux. Il ne t'aimait pas, je te l'avais dit...  
- Arrête immédiatement Cyril Donovan Swan!  
- Oh pitié Bella, arrête de dire mon nom en entier quand tu énervée, soupira-t-il exaspéré.  
- Le jour où tu arrêteras de dire des conneries ! hurlais-je.  
- Eh bien ça n'arrivera pas de sitôt car mes conneries, comme tu dis, c'est la vérité pur et simple. Mais tu n'es pas assez forte pour l'encaisser voilà tout.  
- Je t'en foutrais de la force, moi !

J'étais hors de moi, comment osait-il me parler comme ça, à moi ?

- Mais je n'attends que ça petite sœur ! cracha-t-il.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fait débordée le vase, et en une fraction de seconde je me jetai sur lui. Je n'avais jamais été violente avec lui mais là, je ne pouvais me contrôlée. Nous nous battions comme jamais et j'allais lui arraché un bras quand Démétri et Heidi surgirent et me tirent en arrière tandis que Jane et Alec, eux, firent de même avec Cyril.

- Assez ! s'exclama Jane. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Avez-vous perdus la raison pour vous battre ainsi l'un contre l'autre ?

Ce fut quand elle dit ça que je pris conscience de ce qui venait de ce passé, je baissai la tête honteuse et me réfugia dans les bras de Démétri où j'éclatai en sanglot.  
_  
Fin du flash-back._

Depuis j'avais parlé à Cyril, on s'était réconciliés mais ce n'était pas comme avant, j'étais trop vide pour que ça le soit. Il essayait comme même de me changer les idées ainsi que mes autres frères et sœurs mais aucun ni parvenaient vraiment. Seule la compagnie de Démétri me réconfortait un peu, depuis 6 mois j'avais appris à mieux le connaitre et l'on c'était beaucoup rapproché. Soudain je fus sortit de mes pensées car je sentis une odeur près de moi, et quand j'ouvris les yeux je pus constater que Démétri était assis sur mon lit à quelques centimètres de moi.

- Bonjour, dit-il en souriant. Enfin tu me regardes... je me suis demandé si tu n'étais pas en train de rêvé...  
- Tu sais très bien que j'ai perdue l'usage de ce don... et bonjour à toi aussi. Je suis désolé j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.  
- Et à quoi pensais-tu ?  
- Rien de très important, éludais-je rapidement.  
- Bella... tu n'as jamais su mentir. Dis-moi s'il te plaît !

Je soupirais, il ne renoncerait pas, je le savais. Autant dire une partie de la vérité.

- Je pensais au fait que l'on ce soit autant rapprochés depuis ces 6 derniers mois.  
- Et tu dis que ce n'est pas important ?, dit-il faussement vexé.

J'éclatai de rire et il se mit au-dessus de moi pour me faire des chatouilles. J'hurlai de rire à présent, cela faisait tellement longtemps. Il cessa au bout d'un certain temps.

- Merci Démétri, ça fait du bien de rire, le remerciai-je.  
- De rien Bella, si tu savais comme c'est agréable de t'entendre rire à nouveau. Tu es tellement belle dans ces moments-là.

Je fus gênée par ses propos, et je détournai donc la tête pour éviter son regard.

- Arrête s'il te plaît, c'est assez gênant, lui dis-je.  
- Je ne voulais pas Bella, je te dis tout simplement la vérité. Après t'avoir vu prostrée des jours entier sur ton lit, refusant de mangée, de sortir, que l'on te touche... C'était tellement déstabilisant de te voir ainsi alors que je t'ai toujours connus souriante et pleine de vie.

Je fus touchée par ses paroles et le prit dans mes bras pour le remercié.

- Veux-tu allé chasser ma Bella ?  
- Je ne chasse pas le même gibier que toi Démétri, serais-ce l'âge qui te rend gâteux ?, dis-je malicieusement.  
- Oserais-tu te moquée de ton aînée, petite sœur ?  
- Moi ? Je n'oserais ja-mais, dis-je en séparant délibérément les syllabes.  
- Mouais... dit-il en souriant. Bon sérieusement Bella je... enfin je voudrais...  
- Oui ? l'encourageai-je.  
- Je voudrais essayer le régime « végétarien », murmura-t-il.  
- Pardon ?

J'étais très surprise par sa demande, je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Démétri, végétarien ? Je n'arrivais pas à me l'imaginée.

- Alors ?, me dit-il en me sortant de mes pensées. Veux-tu bien m'apprendre ?  
- Je... tu es sur ? Enfin... ne te vexe pas mais tu n'as jamais bu autre chose que du sang humain donc ça sera très difficile. Et pourquoi ce changement ?  
- Oui je sais ce que je fais, j'y ai longuement réfléchie. Et pour la deuxième question, eh bien pour tout t'avouer je... je suis fasciné par la couleur de t'es yeux et de ceux de Cyril. Leur couleur est magnifique.  
Je souris au compliment.  
- Bon va te changer, on part dans 5 minutes, lui annonçais-je.  
- C'est vrai ? Tu acceptes ?, s'écria-t-il.  
- Bien sûr ! Comment te refuser cela, alors que tu me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu ?

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Puis il sauta sur ces pieds, m'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Je me levai à mon tour et alla dans ma salle de bain. J'en sortis 2 minutes plus tard, prête pour une partie de chasse, quand je vis Cyril assis sur mon lit.

- Cyril ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu toquer.  
- Normal, je ne l'ai pas fait.

Je décidai d'ignorer sa réponse.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, mon cher frère ?  
- Je souhaitais te poser une question.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Démétri...  
- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? dis-je sur la défensive.  
- Ne réagis comme ça Bella, je suis content pour toi. Je suis heureux que tu refasses ta vie avec Démétri.  
- Pardon ? Je crois que tu te méprends sur la nature de notre relation, nous sommes juste amis.  
- Ah bon ? Eh bien je me suis trompé alors... excuse ma maladresse. Cela ne me regardait pas.  
- Non en effet.  
- Ne sois pas agressive petite sœur, je m'inquiète seulement pour toi.

Je fus touchée par ses parole, et je m'en voulu immédiatement de mon comportement avec lui.

- Excuse-moi Cyril. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, j'ai faim donc cela influe sur mon humeur. Pardonne-moi.  
- Ce n'est rien. Veux-tu que je t'accompagne pour aller chassé ?  
- Euh... eh bien en fait... j'ai déjà un accompagnateur.

Cyril me regarda très étonné de ma réponse. En effet nous étions les seuls, jusqu'à maintenant, végétarien à Volterra.

- Puis-je te demander qui est-ce ?  
- C'est moi ! dit Démétri en entrant dans ma chambre.  
- Démétri ? Mais... je ne comprends pas.  
- Je voudrais devenir végétarien.

L'expression de mon frère nous fit éclatés de rire.

- Attends ! Tu es sérieux ? demanda-t-il à Démétri.  
- Oui, très...  
- Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais on a du chemin à faire. Au revoir Cyril.

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue et saisi la main de Démétri.

Près d'une demi-heure plus tard nous arrivâmes dans ma forêt préférée, où se trouvait mon plat favori : le lynx. J'expliquai à Démétri la façon de procédé, quand il prit sa première proie je le vit hésité mais après avoir commencé à boire il recracha.

- Beurk ! Comment fais-tu pour boire ça ? C'est infecte !, dit-il avec une moue dégouté.  
- Pour toi mais pas pour moi. Le sang humain me dégoute comme tu le sais, j'ai gardé cela de ma vie humaine. Mais ce n'est rien je me doutais que tu n'y arriverais pas. Allez vient on rentre.  
- Non ! s'exclama-t-il.

Je sursautai, sa voix était si déterminée.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te parler ainsi. Mais je ne veux pas arrêter, on peut réessayer, s'il te plaît ?

J'étais un désarçonnée par la volonté qui se dégageait de lui.

- Bien sûr Démétri. Tu sais, tu me surprends beaucoup, je sens une telle volonté émané de toi. Je suis très impressionnée, dis-je en souriant.

Il me rendit mon sourire mais ne parla pas. Nous continuâmes donc plusieurs heures, puis je décidai qu'il était temps de rentré. Quand soudain j'eus une vision. Je voyais les Cullen se faire attaquer par des nomades, puis je les vis tous, morts sur un buché.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Un cri de douleur s'échappa de mes lèvres, le fait de les revoir était douloureux mais de les revoir ainsi s'en était trop pour moi. Démétri était paniqué.

- Bella ? BELLA !Parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Dis-moi je t'en prie !

Il fallait que j'aille les aidés, il le fallait !

- Démétri... il faut que j'aille les aidés...  
- Mais, aidés qui ?  
- Les Cullen... ils ont besoin de moi... ils vont être attaqués.  
- Quoi ? Tu vas aller aider ceux qui t'on détruit ? Non mais ça va pas ?  
- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Démétri ! Il FAUT que j'aille les aidés !

Il me regardait ahuris mais j'étais décidée, je devais y allée même si c'était risquer.

- Mais promet moi quelque chose je t'en prie..., le suppliai-je.  
- Euh... d'accord, hésita-t-il encore sous le choc.  
- Veilles sur Cyril, protège le de LUI... je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute. Ne le laisse pas s'approcher de lui, promets le moi !  
- Je veux bien Bella... Mais de qui dois-je le protégé ?

J'hésitai à lui dire car dès qu'il saurait lui aussi serait en danger. Mais il fallait que je sache Cyril en sécurité pour pouvoir partir.

- Je suis désolée de t'impliquer là-dedans mais il faut que je sache mon frère en sécurité pour pouvoir partir...

Démétri me regardai perplexe mais ne dis rien.

- Tu dois le protégé de... d'Aro, dis-je hésitante.  
- Pardon ? Tu plaisante j'espère ?

Je secouai négativement la tête.

- Si je ne suis pas parti avec les Cullen il y a 6 mois c'est parce qu'il les avait menacés ainsi que Cyril, murmurai-je la tête baissée.

Démétri ne disait rien, je levai la tête il me regardait impassible mais je n'avais pas le temps. Je devais aller en Amérique, heureusement que tous mes papiers et ma carte de crédit dans ma voiture.

- Bon Démétri protège le je t'en prie, et fais attention à toi.

Je commençai à courir vers ma voiture quand il me rattrapa, me saisit par le poignet et prit dans ces bras.

- Fait attention à toi... et reviens vite, me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Il me serra une dernière fois et me lâcha. Je lui souriais pour le rassuré et monta dans ma voiture, une magnifique Aston Martin noire avec l'intérieur en cuir bordeaux. J'adorais cette voiture, en quelques secondes je fis rugir le moteur et elle bondit sur la route tel un félin.

A présent j'étais dans l'avion, mais je ne tenais pas en place. Un steward vint me voir pour savoir si j'avais besoin de quelque chose mais je refusai en lui faisant un immense sourire. Il en fut pétrifié quelques secondes et parti en zigzagant un peu. Je ris silencieusement de sa réaction, cela m'amusais beaucoup depuis ma transformation.

J'arrivai à Seattle plusieurs heures plus tard, heureusement le soleil se couchait sinon je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait. N'ayant aucun bagage, je me dirigeai directement vers le parking pour louer une voiture. Je pris la plus rapide et fonça vers Forks, j'ignorais le chemin pour aller chez les Cullen mais je me fiais à mon instinct. Il m'avait toujours bien aidé dans ces moments. Vingt minutes plus tard une pancarte m'annonçait que j'arrivai à Forks, mais soudain je vis une petite route qui allait vers la forêt. Je décidai de la suivre, je n'étais pas sur de ce que je faisais mais après quelques secondes j'arrivai devant une immense maison blanche et je sentis leurs odeurs. Je ne mettais pas trompée, ils étaient là mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les nomades étaient aussi là, arrivais-je trop tard ? Je l'ignorais, je bondis hors de la voiture la laissant ouverte et contourna la maison, mais ce que je vis me pétrifia.

Les Cullen et les nomades en pleine bataille. Les nomades étaient supérieurs en nombre, ils étaient une quinzaine. Je ne pouvais pas les laissés attaqués ma famille, j'activai donc mon don pour figé ce qui m'entourais.

- ASSEZ ! hurlais-je.

Tous s'arrêtèrent surpris et je les figeais sauf leur tête.

- Bella ? C'est toi ?, s'exclama Alice. Mais que ce passe-t-il je ne peux pas bouger ?  
- Ne t'affole pas Alice c'est moi qui fais ça, la rassurai-je.

Je vis Edward qui me regardait, il avait une sale mine. Il avait le teint blafard et ces cernes étaient très marqués. Mais je détournai le regard de peur d'éclaté en sanglot, je n'avais pas remarqué mais j'étais perdue dans mes pensées et ce fus Emmett qui m'en sortit.

- Eh Bella ! Ça te dit de nous relâcher ?  
- Oups ! Pardon j'étais ailleurs. Attendez une seconde.

Je me concentrais pour ne libérez que les Cullen, les nomades commençaient à s'agiter et à crier, ils m'énervaient. Donc après avoir libéré ma famille, je rendis muet les nomades ce qui eut le don de les agités encore plus mais j'avais de l'entrainement et je m'en fichais royalement.

- Bella !  
- Aaaaaaaaaahhh !

Je fus par terre sans avoir pu réagir, Alice et Emmett m'avaient sautés dessus ensemble. Ils étaient tous les deux hilares.

- Comme je suis heureux de te voir petite sœur !  
- Oui, moi aussi !, approuva Alice.  
- Moi aussi, mais ce serai gentil de vous lever.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent. Jasper, qui venait de nous rejoindre me tendit sa main pour m'aider. Je lui souris pour le remercier, il me rendit mon sourire.

- Tu ais arrivée pile au bon moment Bella, dit Carlisle en souriant.  
- Oui en effet. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien merci, et toi ?  
- Sa va, mentis-je.

Jasper du sentir que je mentais car il me regarda avec insistance et il voulut protester mais je l'en empêché.

_« Chut Jasper ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de dire quelque chose ! »_, Lui dis-je menaçante.

Il hocha la tête résigné, mais je n'avais pas prévu qu'Edward lise dans les pensées de son frère.

- Tu mens ! me dit-il.

Je sursautai en entendant le son de sa voix, elle était tellement accusatrice.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, lui dis-je sur la défensive.  
- Edward fous lui la paix !, s'exclama Rosalie.

Elle vint vers moi et me pris dans ces bras, j'en fus un peu surprise mais ce contact me fis du bien.

- Merci, lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle me sourit en réponse, puis ce fus Esmée qui me prit dans ces bras.

- J'ai enfin retrouvée ma fille, me dit-elle.

Ces mots me touchèrent, elle m'avait manquée, en fait, ils m'avaient tous manqués.

- Je suis content... euh nous sommes contents de te voir Bella mais j'ai une question. Que fais-tu ici ?, me demanda Carlisle.  
- J'ai eu une vision où je vous voyais vous faire attaquer par eux, dis-je en montrant les nomades d'un signe de tête.  
- Tu ne nous dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas Bella ?, me dit Jasper.

Je claquai de la langue, mécontente de mettre fais piégé sur cette discussion.

- Bella, s'il te plait. Dis-nous ce que tu as vu, me supplia Alice.

Je soupirai.

- Je... je vous ai vus... perdre...vous étiez tous... sur le buché, j'avais murmuré cette phrase, hésitante.

Rosalie eut un hoquet de surprise et tous me fixai incrédules.

- Et tu es venue d'Italie rien que pour nous aider ? me demanda Emmett.

Je sursautai en entendant sa question, la réponse était tellement évidente.

- Bah bien sûr !

Ma réponse fit ce prolongé le silence ambiant. Je décidai de briser cet instant quelque peu gênant, je me dirigeai donc vers les nomades. Mais Jasper s'interposa.

- Que fais-tu Bella ? On va s'en occupés, laisse !

J'éclatai de rire et contourna Jasper. Je me plaçai face aux nomades mais Emmett voulut s'interposer mais je le figeai, il grogna de mécontentement et cela me fit sourire. Je sentais le regard de tous les Cullen fixé sur moi et je décidai de leur montré de quoi j'étais capable.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Je me concentrai pour réunir toute ma puissance, le ciel commença à s'assombrir et a gronder, le vent se leva faisant volé mes cheveux autour de moi. J'adorais ce moment, je me sentais tellement libre à cet instant. Je lançai une décharge électrique sur 4 vampires, qui prirent feu en un rien de temps. Puis je lançai des boules de feu d'une main et des boules de glace de l'autre, la fusion des deux provoqua une explosion, ce qui fit brûler 4 autres vampires. Puis je visualisai 5 des vampires en train de brûler et une seconde après ils étaient en feu. Autour de nous l'orage faisait rage, mais je m'appliquai à garder les Cullen, en sécurité, dans une bulle protectrice.  
Puis je regardai les 2 vampires qu'ils restaient, ces derniers, un homme et une femme étaient ceux qui s'acharnaient sur Edward quand j'étais arrivé et je les avais donc gardés pour la fin. Toujours le meilleur pour la fin, n'est-ce pas ? Cette idée me fit sourire, et je laissai exploser toute ma puissance sur eux. J'utilisai le pouvoir de Jane sur eux, ils hurlèrent de douleur puis des éclairs les touchèrent et ils prirent feu. Je les contemplais avec le sourire, je savais que j'avais l'air sadique à cet instant mais je m'en fichais, les Cullen étaient sain et sauf et j'avais pu me défouler. Bref tout allait pour le mieux. Le vent se calma, la pluie cessa et le ciel commença à s'éclaircir. Je me retournai vers les Cullen et enleva la bulle protectrice. Je me mis à rire quand je vis leur expression, ils étaient tous la bouche ouverte et me regardai avec des yeux de merlan frit.

- Vous devriez vous voir, c'est à mourir de rire, dis-je hilare. Enfin... façon de parler.

Ils continuaient à me regarder, incrédules. Je ris à nouveau, cela faisait tellement de bien de rire. Mais ma conscience me rappela à l'ordre, je ne pouvais pas restée. Je devais rentrée pour Cyril, sans ça il paierait à ma place, et je ne pouvais pas laisser arriver cela. Je redevins sérieuse et leur dis.

- Bon j'ai été heureuse de vous revoir mais je dois partir. Au revoir.  
- QUOI ? s'exclamèrent-ils.  
- Non ! Tu restes, c'est hors de question que tu partes comme ça, après ce que tu viens de faire. Tu dois te reposer !, me dit Carlisle.  
- Je me reposerais dans l'avion Carlisle, mais merci comme même.  
- Non, tu dois chasser sinon tu pourrais t'en prendre à un humain, me dit Esmée.  
- Le sang humain ne me fait aucun effet, il m'écœure.  
- QUOI ? , dirent plusieurs d'entre eux sauf Edward.  
- Tu as réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas ?, me dis ce dernier.  
- Je dois partir voilà tout.  
- C'est hors de question ! s'exclama mon lutin préféré en se plaçant devant moi.  
- Alice..., soupirai-je. Ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi s'il te plaît.  
- Tu n'oserais pas !, dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.  
- Je vais me gêner, tient !

Elle éclata de rire et se jeta dans mes bras. Cela provoqua une de mes visions, je vis Cyril en train de faire la pire chose au monde : mordre un humain.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Je ressentais son plaisir, le plaisir qu'il avait à ôter la vie. Quand la vision cessa je tombai à terre en hurlant de douleur, je venais de perdre mon frère jumeau. Comment avait-il put faire ça ? On s'était juré de ne jamais faire cela ? Comment... ? J'étais recroquevillé sur moi-même, les genoux repliés et je me balançai d'avant en arrière comme une enfant. Cette vision était encrée en moi, elle ne me quittait pas. Soudain je sentis que quelqu'un voulait me porter mais je me débattis, je ne voulais pas que l'on me touche. J'hurlai et sanglotai, c'était de ma faute. Comment avais-je pus abandonner mon unique frère ainsi ? Je me sentais tellement coupable, quand je senti son odeur. Je levai la tête et tomba dans ces yeux ocre.

- Chut mon ange. Calme-toi, c'est fini... Voilà c'est ça, calme.

Je me calmai peu à peu en entendant le timbre de son magnifique ténor. Quand je fus un peu prés calmée, il me prit dans ces bras. Je m'accrochai à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, et mis ma tête dans son cou pour respirer son odeur. Quelques instants plus tard il s'assit, mais Edward ne me lâcha pas pour autant et me berça en chantonnant une magnifique berceuse. On resta ainsi je ne sais combien de temps, plusieurs minutes ou plusieurs heures, je l'ignorai mais j'étais bien dans ces bras. Mais au bout d'un moment je décidai qu'il était temps que je me lève et c'est ce que je voulu faire mais Edward me retint.

- Et ou vas-tu comme ça mon ange ?, me demanda-t-il de sa voix velouté.  
- Euh... je pensais partir, il est temps que je rentre chez moi.  
- Hors de question, tu es encore trop fragile.  
- Je te demande pardon ? Je ne suis pas fragile !, dis-je énervée.

Je détestai que l'on me dise cela.

- Ne t'énerve pas Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi c'est tout.

Il s'inquiète pour moi ? Non mais je rêve !

- Ah bon tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Et ou étais tu ces 6 derniers mois ? T'es-tu inquiété pour moi ces 6 derniers mois ?

J'étais folle de rage, les lumières de la maison ce mirent à clignoter dangereusement et dehors, le ciel s'assombrissait.

- Bella, calme-toi.  
- Bella !

Alice entra dans la pièce et me prit dans ses bras.

- Edward dégage ! Bella calme-toi ma chérie. Respire, même si tu n'en a pas besoin fais-le !

Il fallait que je me calme, il fallait que je rentre à Volterra. Cyril, il fallait que j'aille l'aider. Cette pensée me calma instantanément, et tout cessa.

- Merci Alice, tu m'as bien aidée.  
- Ce n'est rien ma Bella, mais il faudrait que tu apprennes à mieux te contrôler. Tu t'énerve trop facilement, me dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire, elle avait raison mais j'avais beau m'entrainer je n'y arrivais toujours pas.

- Bella, je dois t'avouer quelque chose, me dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Euh... vas-y je t'écoute.  
- Et bien toute à l'heure quand tu as eu ta vision, tu me la transmise en même temps.

Je restai figé face à son aveu, elle l'avait vu elle aussi ? Donc elle avait dû leurs dire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien dit et j'ai couvert mes pensées donc même Edward n'est pas au courant. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais leurs dirent par toi-même.  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de leurs dirent Alice. C'est mon frère, donc ce sont mes affaires. Je ne veux pas les impliqués là-dedans.  
- Nous le seront que tu le veuilles ou non, tu fais partie de la famille.

C'était Jasper qui avait dit cela en entrant la chambre, il était suivi par tous les Cullen. Les autres avaient approuvés d'un signe de tête ce qu'avait dit leur frère ou fils.

- C'est très gentil de votre part, mais je refuse que vous soyez impliqués dans cette histoire.  
- Ne dis pas de bêtise Bella. Nous voulons t'aider, tu nous as sauvée toute à l'heure.  
- Ce n'est rien j'en avais les moyens, voilà tout. Là vous ne pouvez pas m'aider, c'est à moi seule de m'en occupée.  
- Tu as peur, affirma Jasper. Mais de quoi as-tu peur ?  
- Je... je n'ai pas peur, mentis-je.  
- Bella tu peux mentir mais pas tes émotions, je le sens ! s'exclama Jasper. Bella s'il te plaît dis-nous ! Alice sait, elle !  
- Ce n'est pas pareil, j'ai eu une vision, se défendit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Leurs échange me fit sourire, mais je savais qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas passer si je ne leurs disais pas. Donc je soupirai, résignée.

- Dans ma vision j'ai vu... j'ai vu mon frère. Il... il faisait la pire chose au... monde.

Je bégayai, je revivais ma vision.

- Il... il mordait un humain... mais le pire... c'est qu'il adorait...ça.

J'étais secouée par de gros sanglots sans larmes, je me sentais tellement coupable.

- Ne te sens pas coupable Bella. Tu ni es pour rien voyons, me consola Jasper en prenant dans ces bras.

Cela me gêna par rapport à Alice mais Jasper éclata de rire.

- Ne sois pas gênée, Alice sais très bien que je te considère comme une sœur et rien de plus, me dit-il.

Tous éclatèrent de rire, ce qui fit augmenté ma gêne.

- Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda Emmett.  
- Vous ? Rien du tout ! Je vais rentrer à Volterra et m'occuper de mon frère.  
- Je refuse que tu retournes là-bas, seule !

C'était Edward, il avait pratiquement crié en disant cela. J'étais étonné par la détermination et la colère qui émanait de lui. Et ces émotions étaient tellement forte que cela me fis mal à tête.

- Edward, calme-toi s'il te plaît. Tu me donne mal à la tête.

Tous me regardèrent très étonné par ce que je venais de dire.

- Quand les émotions de quelqu'un sont très fortes ça me donne des maux de tête.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu es vraiment unique Bella chérie, me dit Esmée.  
- Oh oui ! Unique, renchérit Emmett hilare.  
- Oui, oui je sais, maugréais-je. Bon vous allez me laisser partir maintenant que vous savez ?  
- NON !, s'exclamèrent-ils en cœur.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard nous descendîmes au salon, il était superbe avec ses murs blancs et tous ces meubles couleur chocolat.

- Vous avez une maison magnifique Esmée, la complimentai-je.  
- Merci Bella, mais s'il te plaît tutoie moi.

J'hochai la tête en souriant.

- Bon... c'est quoi le plan ? Va y avoir de la bagarre ?, demanda Emmett tout excité.  
- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Personne ne va se battre ! m'énervai-je.  
- Calme-toi Bella, n'écoute pas mon crétin de mari. Il ne pense qu'a ce battre, tout le temps !, dit Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Eh ! C'est pas vrai je ne pense pas qu'à ça !  
- Emmett ! s'écria Edward.  
- Ta qu'à pas espionné mes pensées, dit Emmett en tirant la langue à son frère.

Je regardai Edward, interrogative. Ce dernier secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas me dire ? C'est ce que l'on va voir. J'activai mon don de « soumission », celui-ci était très pratique pour faire parler les gens.

- Edward ? Dis-moi ce qu'il a pensé s'il te plaît, dis-je en faisant agir mon don.  
- Non Bella, tu triches ! Je sens que tu utilises... il a dit qu'il pensait souvent aux grizzlys et à Rosalie.  
- Merci Edward, c'est gentil à toi de répondre à ma question, dis-je malicieuse.

Tous étaient hilare autour de nous, sauf Edward qui me regardai mécontent de s'être fais piégé.

- Tu as osé utilisée ton don sur moi ?, me dit-il en se mettant en position d'attaque.  
- Moi ? Je n'aurais ja-mais osé, dis-je en me mettant également en position d'attaque.  
- Les enfants pas dans la maison !, s'écria Esmée.

J'hochais la tête en la regardant, puis je me tournai à nouveau vers Edward et lui fit un sourire machiavélique. Et en un centième de seconde je me téléportai avec Edward dans le jardin. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça et je savais qu'il mettrait un peu de temps à s'en remettre. Il regardait partout autour de lui, un peu perdu. J'éclatai de rire et lui sauta dessus, il tomba sur le dos, et moi à califourchon sur lui.

- Alors, tu disais ?, lui demandai-je, innocemment.

Il éclata de rire et il fut rejoint par les membres de sa famille qui nous avaient suivi dans le jardin.

- Bravo Bella ! Tu la bien eu, il l'a pas vu venir celle-là, dit Alice en sautillant.

Tous approuvèrent et je me relevai en riant.

- C'est bon, ta gagnée Bella, dit Edward, en levant les mains d'un air vaincu.

Ce qui fit redoubler l'hilarité générale puis Carlisle prit la parole.

- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, on doit...

Le cri d'Alice l'interrompit, Jasper la prit dans ces bras et la berça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as vu chérie ? Dis-moi Alice.

Mais elle ne répondait pas, elle se balançait d'avant en arrière, comme moi toute à l'heure. Elle me faisait de la peine à être comme ça, donc je décidai de l'aider. J'activai un don similaire à celui de Jasper pour aider celui-ci à calmer sa femme. J'envoyai donc le plus d'ondes de calme possible à mon lutin, elle me remercia silencieusement. Elle se releva avec l'aide de son mari et resta blotti dans ces bras.

- Je les ai vus... ils arrivent, bredouilla-t-elle.  
- Mais qui arrive Alice ?, demanda Rosalie, perdue.  
- Les Volturi, répondis-je tendue.

Je n'avais pas réussi à dire « ma famille », car je ne les considérés plus comme tel.

- Je suis tellement désolé, je dois partir ! Je les retrouverais avant qu'ils n'arrivent ici, je suis navrée, je ne voulais pas vous impliqués. Pardonnée moi et merci pour tout, vous serez à jamais dans mon cœur.

Je commençai à partir mais quelqu'un me retins : Edward.

- Non, ne part pas. Reste, nous t'aiderons. Ils n'ont pas le droit de choisir pour toi ainsi ! Je t'en prie reste... pour moi... je t'aime Bella. Tu es ma vie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je suis un zombie depuis 6 mois, depuis 6 mois je suis mort à nouveau. Je t'en prie... non, je t'en supplie reste mon amour. Je t'aime.

Je fus tellement touchée par ses paroles que, si j'avais été humaine, j'aurais surement pleurée. J'aurais tellement aimée restée auprès de lui, d'eux, mais je ne pouvais pas pour leurs sécurités. Je me jetai dans les bras d'Edward et l'embrassa. Il me rendit mon baiser avec force, mais je me détachai de lui au bout d'un moment. Je commençai à reculer progressivement mais il voulut me rattraper mais je l'arrêtai d'un geste.

- Non s'il te plait, ne complique pas les choses. Laisse-moi partir, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser mon pouvoir sur toi.  
- Tu devras d'abord me passer sur le corps si tu veux partir, me dit Emmett en se plaçant derrière moi.  
Je soupirai, ils ne me laissaient pas le choix. J'activai donc mon pouvoir pour les figés, tous protestèrent.  
- Je suis désolée mais vous ne m'avez pas laissée le choix. Pardonnée-moi, je veux juste vous protégés, dis-je les sanglots au bord des lèvres.

Je me mis à courir vers ma voiture mais je m'arrêtai en chemin pour bidouiller vite fait leurs voitures, pour qu'ils ne puissent pas me rejoindre trop vite. Car après une certaine distance mon pouvoir n'agissait plus et je ne voulais pas que les Cullen arrivent trop vite à Seattle. Une fois ce problème réglé je bondis dans ma voiture et la précipita sur la route.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

_Point de vue d'Edward :_

Cela faisait 6 mois que nous étions partis de Volterra, 6 mois que j'étais de nouveau mort. Bella me manquait horriblement, sa présence, ses rires, son sourire, tout en elle me manquait. Mais je n'étais pas le seul à souffrir de son absence, toute la famille en souffrait. Esmée avait pleurée pendant des semaines la perte de sa « fille », Carlisle évitait de montré sa peine mais je la voyais dans ses pensées, Emmett ne blaguait plus, Rosalie essayait de cacher sa peine tant bien que mal pour garder un minimum de fierté, Alice ne sautillait plus mais c'était Jasper qui souffrait le plus, à part moi, car il ressentait les émotions de toute la famille en plus des siennes. Tous avaient adoptés Bella très rapidement, car ils étaient persuadés qu'elle repartirait de Volterra avec nous. Mais quand je leurs avaient demandés de rentrer, et sans Bella, tous avaient été effondrés et ils avaient tous protestés. Après maintes supplications, j'avais réussi à les convaincre de partir et de façon brutal disant que cela serait préférable pour Bella. Alice n'avait pas appréciée et m'avait fait la tête pendant près de 2 mois. Mais je ne pouvais lui reprochée ou lui en vouloir, car c'était à moi que j'en voulais. Rien que le souvenir de ce que j'avais dit à Bella me transperçais le cœur, je n'avais pas pensé un traitre mot de ce que je lui avais dit. Pourtant elle m'avait crue si vite, doutait-elle à ce point de mes sentiments pour elle ? Il est vrai que jamais je ne lui avais dit que je l'aimais mais cela semblait si évident à mes yeux. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance à présent, car jamais je ne l'a reverrais et il été évident qu'elle avait dû me remplacer depuis longtemps. Personnellement je ne pouvais me résoudre à la remplacer car elle était irremplaçable, elle était unique, un véritable joyau. Soudain je fus sorti de mes pensées par Emmett.

- Edward, tu viens chasser ?  
- Non ça va, merci.  
- Edward, tu dois sortir de cette chambre ! Tu n'en sors que pour les cours et pour te nourrir, et encore on doit t'obliger pour que tu y ailles. Tu es un véritable zombie, il faut que tu te reprennes, sa peut plus durée ! Tu as une mine horrible, s'énerva mon frère.

Je le regardais, ahuris, jamais il ne s'énervait s'en raison vraiment valable. Donc s'il le faisait maintenant sur moi c'est que mon état était plus grave que ce que je pensais.

_« Pourquoi me regarde-t-il comme ça ? On dirait qu'il entend ma voix pour la première fois. »_

- Euh... désoler Emmett, c'est que... je n'ai pas l'habitude de t'entendre t'énerver ainsi donc cela m'a quelque peu déstabilisé, dis-je en reprenant mes esprits.

Il hocha la tête et sortit de ma chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cri d'Alice m'alerta et je descendis pour en savoir la cause, car elle me bloquait ces pensées. Quand j'arrivai en bas, toutes la famille était là.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?, demandai-je.  
- Nous l'ignorons encore, Alice refusait de parler tant que tu ne serais pas la, répondit Carlisle.  
- Et bien elle le peut à présent, dis-je en regardant ma sœur.  
- Des nomades... une quinzaine... ils arrivent... pour nous, bégaya-t-elle.  
- Dans combien de temps ?, demanda Jasper.  
- 1 minute tout au plus.

Nous nous regardâmes puis sans avoir besoin de nous consulter, nous sortîmes dans le jardin pour attendre nos visiteurs. Ils arrivèrent une poignée de secondes plus tard, Carlisle voulut parler mais le chef des nomades ne lui en laissa pas le temps car il donna l'assaut et ils se jetèrent sur nous.

Nous débâtâmes comme nous le pouvions, mais c'était dur car nous étions inférieur en nombre par rapport à eux, donc nous essayons de nous protégés l'un les autres. Un mâle et une femelle s'en prenaient à moi sans ménagement, de plus j'étais affaiblis n'ayant pas chassé depuis plusieurs jours mais j'essayais de me défendre tant bien que mal. Soudain j'entendis une voix ; sa voix hurler.

- ASSEZ !

Nous nous figèrent tous, même les nomades, surpris par cette intervention.

- Bella ? C'est toi ?, s'exclama Alice. Mais que ce passe-t-il je ne peux pas bouger ?  
- Ne t'affole pas Alice c'est moi qui fais ça, la rassura-t-elle.

Je l'a regardai comme si c'était la première fois que je l'a voyais. Elle était toujours aussi belle, ses long cheveux chocolat aux reflets auburn qui descendait en cascade dans son dos jusqu'au creux de ses reins étaient toujours aussi sublimes, son visage parfait avec ses grands yeux ocre bordé de long cils, sa bouche pleine, son port de tête princier et son corps aux formes généreuses me fascinaient. Je ne pouvais pas détacher mon regard d'elle, mais quand elle le croisa elle détourna vivement la tête et m'ignora. Cela me blessa un peu mais je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Mais ce fut la voix d'Emmett qui me sortit de mes rêveries.

- Eh Bella ! Ça te dit de nous relâcher ?  
- Oups ! Pardon j'étais ailleurs. Attendez une seconde, s'excusa-t-elle.

Soudain nous retrouvâmes la liberté de nos mouvements et à peine Bella eut-elle finie qu'Alice et Emmett lui sautèrent dessus.

- Bella !  
- Aaaaaaaaaahhh !

Ils étaient tous les deux hilares.

- Comme je suis heureux de te voir petite sœur !  
- Oui, moi aussi !, approuva Alice.  
- Moi aussi, mais ce serai gentil de vous lever.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et se levèrent. Jasper, qui venait de les rejoindre lui tendit sa main pour l'aider. Elle lui sourit, il le lui rendit. J'éprouva une pointe de jalousie envers mon frère mais celui-ci s'en rendit compte et m'envoya une onde de calme.

- Tu ais arrivée pile au bon moment Bella, dit Carlisle en souriant.  
- Oui en effet. Comment allez-vous ?  
- Bien merci, et toi ?  
- Sa va, mentit-elle.

Jasper avait senti qu'elle mentait car il la regarda avec insistance et il voulut protester mais elle l'en empêché.

_« Chut Jasper ! Tu n'as pas intérêt de dire quelque chose ! »_, Lui dit-elle menaçante.

Il hocha la tête résigné, mais elle n'avait pas dû prévoir que je lise dans les pensées de mon frère.

- Tu mens !, dis-je

Elle sursauta en entendant le son de ma voix, il était plus accusateur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? dit-elle sur la défensive.  
- Edward fous lui la paix !, s'exclama Rosalie.

Cette dernière alla prendre Bella dans ses bras, cela m'étonna d'elle et cela du étonnée aussi Bella vu son expression mais elle parut contente de l'accueil de ma sœur. Puis ce fut Esmé qui vint prendre mon amour dans ses bras.

- J'ai enfin retrouvée ma fille, s'exclama-t-elle.

Puis après quelques secondes elle la relâcha.

- Je suis content... euh nous sommes contents de te voir Bella mais j'ai une question. Que fais-tu ici ?, demanda Carlisle.  
- J'ai eu une vision où je vous voyais vous faire attaquer par eux, dis-je en montrant les nomades d'un signe de tête, répondit-elle.  
- Tu ne nous dis pas tout, n'est-ce pas Bella ?, dit Jasper.

Elle claqua de la langue, l'aire mécontente.

- Bella, s'il te plait. Dis-nous ce que tu as vu, la supplia Alice.

Elle soupira.

- Je... je vous ai vus... perdre...vous étiez tous... sur le buché, murmura-t-elle, hésitante.

Rosalie eut un hoquet de surprise et nous la fixions tous incrédules.

- Et tu es venue d'Italie rien que pour nous aider ? demanda Emmett.

Elle sursauta en entendant sa question.

- Bah bien sûr !

Sa réponse fit ce prolongé le silence ambiant. Tout à coup elle se dirigea vers les nomades. Mais Jasper s'interposa.

- Que fais-tu Bella ? On va s'en occupés, laisse !

Elle éclata de rire, ce que c'était bon d'entendre son rire à nouveau, et contourna Jasper. Elle se plaça face au nomades mais Emmett voulut s'interposé mais elle le figea, il grogna de mécontentement et ce qui la fit sourire. Puis je la vis fermer les yeux.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

_Point de vue de Bella :  
_  
Cela faisait environ cinq minutes que je roulai quand quelque chose percuta ma voiture sur le côté arrière gauche. J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas vu ou senti arriver, et la force de l'impact m'envoya dans le décor. La voiture s'encastra dans un énorme chêne, heureusement que j'étais un vampire car sinon je serai morte sur le coup. Soudain on arracha la portière et ce que je vis me laissa pétrifier d'horreur.

C'était Cyril, mais il était complètement différent du Cyril que j'avais connu. Une expression de haine régnée sur son visage mais ce qui me choqua le plus fut ces yeux : ils étaient rouge sang. Il me saisit le poignet et me tira hors de la voiture où je découvris Aro et sa suite.

- Eh bien ma Bella on voulait s'enfuir ? Quitter sa famille sans un au revoir ? Ce n'est pas très gentil, me dit Aro.  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'étais sur le chemin pour rentrer, je suis venue ici juste pour aider les Cullen qui avaient besoin de moi. Mais je n'avais aucune intention de rester ici, jamais je n'aurais pu vous abandonner, mentis-je.  
- Tu n'as jamais su mentir Bella chérie, susurra Cyril à mon oreille.

La façon dont il m'avait parlée m'hérissa.

- Cesse de me parler ainsi Cyril ! Je ne suis pas une de tes proie, sifflai-je hors de moi.  
- Calme-toi petite sœur... Tu n'as jamais su te contrôler non plus.

Il me tournait autour tel un prédateur, et je détestai cette sensation d'être prise au piège. Je me mis à gronder pour qu'il arrête avant, que je ne perde totalement mon calme.

- Et bien, mademoiselle gronde, fit Cyril en faisant comme s'il avait peur.  
- Cyril cesse d'embêter ta sœur je te pris, demanda Aro.

Mon frère hésita mais hocha la tête, et recula près du vieux vampire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il été devenu, il était tellement différent de celui que je connaissais depuis toujours. Et je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps.

- Mais qu'a-t-il fait Cyril, pour que tu boives du sang humain ? Comment à tu pus me faire ça ?  
- Et toi ? Comment as-tu pu m'abandonner pour aller le rejoindre ? ! COMMENT ? Tu as abandonné ton propre frère pour un homme que tu ne connais que depuis même pas un mois. Jamais je ne te le pardonnerais. Tu m'entends ? JAMAIS !

Il pensait que je l'avais abandonné ? Comment pouvait-il croire ça ? Démétri devait lui dire... mais... ou était-il ? Je ne l'avait pas vu. Je commençai à le chercher parmi les troupes d'Aro mais je ne le vit pas.

- Mais... où es Démétri ? Je ne le vois nulle part !, demandai-je.  
- Il est en mission, me dit Aro avec un sourire machiavélique.

Et là je compris.

- TU MENS !, hurlai-je. Tu l'as tué! Il est rentré sans moi de la partie de chasse et quand tu as su la raison, tu la tué pour qu'il ne dise rien à Cyril. Pour que mon frère se joigne à toi définitivement et que, par la même occasion, moi aussi. Tu sais que jamais je ne pourrais l'abandonner et tu te sers de cette faiblesse pour m'avoir. Tu savais que je rentrerai mais tu voulais tellement que l'on boive du sang humain car cela aurait détruit la part d'humanité qui vit en nous à cause du sang animal. Mais tu connaissais mon attachement à la famille Cullen et tu as décidé d'appelé des nomades pour s'occuper d'eux mais tu n'avais pas prévu que j'aurais une vision donc tu t'es rabattu sur Cyril pour que je reste avec toi définitivement. C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler Bella chérie, me dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Tu m'écœures, tu es vraiment un monstre ! crachai-je.

Aro éclata de rire, mais il s'arrêta : les Cullen arrivaient. Ils nous rejoignirent quelques secondes plus tard, ils ce placèrent tous autour de moi et Edward me prit la main.

- Sa va mon ange ? Tu n'as rien ?  
- Ne t'approche pas de ma sœur, toi ! s'exclama Cyril.

J'ignorai mon frère et regarda Edward.

- Je n'ai rien ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je.  
- Bella, viens ici immédiatement, vociféra Cyril.  
- Je ne suis pas ton chien, je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Est-ce clair ? m'énervai-je.

Cyril me regarda surprit et je pus lire la peine qu'il éprouvait dans ses yeux. Soudain Alice ce mit à hurler, c'était Jane qui s'acharnait sur elle.

- JANE ! Arrête tout de suite !, criai-je.

Celle-ci me regarda avec un petit sourire satisfait et continua. Voyant sa réaction j'activai donc mon bouclier pour qu'il protège les Cullen, et Alice cessa d'hurler instantanément. Elle me murmura un merci alors qu'elle se relevait difficilement.

- Je vois que tu as fait ton choix Bella, dit Aro. Tu me déçois, je te considérais comme ma propre fille.  
- Oh pitié Aro, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Pas après la séance de menace que tu m'as fait à Volterra, crachai-je. Tu as tellement pris ton pied en m'expliquant comment tu aurais fait souffrir Cyril, alors s'il te plait ne t'enfonce pas plus dans ta déchéance ! Tu es pitoyable, dis-je dégouté.

Tout en parlant de ça, j'avais revu cette scène dans ma tête et l'avez montré à Cyril.

- Tu mens ! s'écria celui-ci. Papa n'a jamais pu dire ça...  
- Tu as bien vu Cyril, les faits ne mentent pas. Tu sais que je ne peux pas te mentir... mentalement du moins.  
- Non, non, non... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Et que m'as-tu fais ? cria-t-il furieux en se tournant vers Aro. J'ai ôté la vie à des humains... Je l'ai fait parce que TU m'avais dit que je serais plus fort ainsi ! Mais plus fort en quoi ? J'ai fait souffrir ma sœur, j'ai failli TUER MA SŒUR POUR TOI ! hurla Cyril.

Il était hors de lui, je ne pouvais pas restée là sans rien faire. Je voulu m'approcher mais Edward m'en empêcha.

- Non, n'y va pas il est instable. Il pourrait te blesser, murmura-t-il.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, jamais il ne me touchera, le rassurai-je.

Il hésita mais me lâcha la main, je m'approchai de mon frère pour le calmer. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, ce contact le fit tressaillir.

- Cyril ? Calme-toi, s'il-te-plait. Mon chéri fait ça pour moi, sinon tu regretteras ton geste plus tard.  
- Jamais je ne regretterai d'avoir détruit un pareil enfoiré, grogna Cyril.  
- Ne lui donne pas ce plaisir, si tu te laisses emporter par cette bête assoiffée de sang qui est en toi c'est que tu es comme lui. Donc montre lui que JAMAIS tu ne seras comme lui ! dis-je à mon frère en le regardant dans les yeux.

Mes propos le touchèrent car son regard s'adoucit et il se calma.

- Voila c'est ça, calme-toi, murmurai-je.

Je le pris dans mes bras, cela faisait tellement longtemps.

- Je t'aime Cyril, tu es mon frère et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime petite sœur à jamais.  
- Oh comme c'est mignon, bon tant pis je tenais à vous mais si nous n'êtes pas avec nous, vous êtes contre nous ! dit Aro d'une voix mauvaise.

Mon frère me prit la main et l'on se plaça devant les Cullen. Emmett voulut attaquer mais je le retins.

- Non Emmett ne bouge pas. Quand à toi Aro, tu vas regrettez le jour où tu as menacé mon frère !  
Je regardai Cyril, il hocha la tête pour approuver et ensemble nous fîmes appel à toute notre puissance. Un énorme orage éclata, jamais nous n'avions jamais utilisé entièrement nos pouvoirs, mais nous étions tous les deux tellement énervé qu'il fut facile de les libérer. Et pour la première fois en 20 ans je vis une expression de peur sur le visage d'Aro.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Cette expression me fit sourire, et je vis que mon frère aussi souriait. Aro du s'en apercevoir car il reprit ses esprits et son visage reprit cette même expression de sérénité qu'il arborait continuellement.

- Aurais-tu peur Aro ?, demandai-je mielleuse.  
- Aurais-tu sous-estimé notre puissance Aro ? renchérit mon frère.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, d'un rire sadique je dois l'avouer, mais c'était tellement agréable.

- Je te conseille de rentrer à Volterra et de ne jamais remettre les pieds ici. Cela vaut mieux pour ta sécurité, minaudais-je.

Aro me toisa.

- Ne croyez pas que c'est fini ! Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, un jour vous reviendrez avec moi à Volterra, cracha-t-il.  
- Oh si c'est bien fini Aro et JAMAIS nous ne reviendrons avec toi, plutôt mourir, répondit Cyril.  
- Eh bien vous mourrez ! Je vous ai ôtés la vie une fois, alors pourquoi pas deux ?  
- Va-t'en Aro avant que je ne change d'avis, et te tue, dis-je énervée.

Il me regarda d'un œil mauvais et claqua de la langue, son escorte se mit en mouvement. Au bout de quelques secondes, ils disparurent dans la forêt et on commença à se détendre. L'orage se calma peu à peu, la pluie, le tonnerre et les éclairs cessèrent au fur et à mesure. Je me tournai vers Cyril et lui dis.

- Je crois que l'on vient de gagner notre liberté.

Il a éclaté de rire et il fut suivi par tous les Cullen, que j'avais presque oubliée vu qu'ils ne disaient rien depuis toute à l'heure. Je les regardai et une sensation de bonheur m'envahit.

- Bon c'est bien jolie tout ça mais y a même pas eu de baston, ce n'est pas cool ! dit Emmett d'un air boudeur.

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde, sauf Rosalie qui leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

- Bon aller les enfants on rentre à la maison, dit Carlisle.

Ils commencèrent à avancer, je fis de même mais mon frère ne me suivit pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Cyril ?, lui demandais-je.  
- Je ne peux pas... dit-il en baissant la tête.  
- Mais tu ne peux pas quoi ?, dis-je sans comprendre.  
- Je ne peux pas venir comme ça chez vous, pas après ce que j'ai fait, murmura-t-il penaud.  
- Cyril ! Notre maison est la tienne à présent, je te considère comme mon fils et Bella comme ma fille. Et tu es de notre famille depuis la première fois que l'on s'est vu, est-ce clair ?, dit Esmé d'un ton faussement fâché.

Mon frère avait vivement relevé la tête quand Esmé avait pris la parole, toute la famille avait approuvée ses propos et moi je souriais heureuse d'avoir trouvé une famille aussi géniale.

Plus tard, nous étions installés dans le salon des Cullen et nous parlions tous ensemble. J'étais dans les bras de mon ange et Cyril était à côté de moi et parlait avec Emmett de catch. Leurs échanges me faisait sourire, j'étais tellement heureuse qu'il s'entende si bien et qu'il s'intègre si vite à cette famille, qui était maintenant la nôtre.

- Que signifie ce sourire béat, mon ange ?, me demanda Edward.  
- Je suis tellement heureuse, si tu savais..., soupirai-je.  
- Moi je le sais, dit Jasper tout sourire.  
- Ne fais pas le malin Jazz, répondit Edward.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, soudain Alice sauta sur ces pieds et vint se placer devant Cyril en sautillant sur place avec un immense sourire. Mon frère la regarda très étonné, il n'était pas habitué aux réactions d'Alice. Sa mine perplexe nous fit tous rire.

- Cyril ! Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre, je l'ai déjà décoré.  
- Quoi ? Mais comment... ?  
- J'ai eu une vision, dit le lutin en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était évident.  
- Mais quand ? demanda mon frère perplexe.  
- Il y a 6 mois, à Volterra. Te souviens-tu quand Edward as voulu pénétrer dans mon esprit sans ma permission quand Bella nous a officiellement présentés ?

Mon frère hocha la tête.

- Et bien c'était cette vision qui ma montrée que tu allais venir habiter chez nous.  
- Mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu la comme même faite ?  
- Bah bien sûr ! Allez viens et toi aussi Bella...

Elle saisit la main de mon frère et la mienne, elle m'arracha des bras de mon amour avant que je puisse faire quelque chose. Je grognai en même temps qu'Edward mais Alice n'y fit pas attention et nous tira à l'étage. Nous nous retrouvâmes face à une porte en une fraction de seconde.

- Aller ouvre Cyril, cette chambre est la tienne, dit Alice d'un ton faussement solennel.

Mon frère retint un rire et posa la main sur la poignée, quand il ouvrit nous découvrîmes une magnifique chambre de couleurs taupe et chocolat. Exactement les couleurs qu'aimais mon frère, la chambre était sublime.

- Alice... Elle est superbe ! Je l'adore, merci. Merci beaucoup, dit mon frère ému.  
- Mais c'est normale tu es mon frère, répondit Alice. Ah et la première porte c'est ta salle de bain et la deuxième c'est ton dressing, je l'ai un peu rempli vu que tu n'as pas de bagage.

Cyril la regarda ébahit, il était émut par tant d'attentions je le sentais.

- Merci Alice... si tu savais comme ça me touche. Merci infiniment, lui dit-il.

Elle souriait très contente, elle sautilla jusqu'à Cyril, lui fit un bisou sur la joue et s'éclipsa. Je soufflai un merci à mon lutin et alla m'assoir sur le lit.

- Cyril si tu savais comme je suis heureuse que l'on soit ici, je te dois des ...  
- Tu ne me dois rien du tout Bella ! C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Si tu savais comme je me sens mal de ce que j'ai fait... j'ai tué un humain Bella. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis un monstre...  
- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Aro t'a manipulé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bon je te laisse t'installer... On se voit plus tard ?

Il hocha la tête, je sentais qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul. Je sortis de la chambre et commença à me diriger vers l'escalier mais Edward apparut devant moi.

- Et où alliez-vous ainsi mademoiselle Swan ?, me murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
- J'allais vous rejoindre monsieur Cullen.  
- Viens je veux te montrer quelque chose, me dit Edward avec un sourire énigmatique.

Je le suivi, curieuse. Il s'arrêta devant une porte, me sourit et l'ouvrit. Je découvris une chambre, sa chambre.

- C'est ta chambre ?, demandai-je.  
- Notre chambre mon ange, me corrigea Edward.

Je souris à sa réponse, cela me touchais énormément. Je découvris cette pièce qui lui ressemblait tellement, neutre et à la fois très sophistiqué. Sur un mur, je vis plusieurs étagères remplies de CD je m'approchai. Et je vis le morceau que j'aimais à la folie, Clair de Lune de Debussy.

- Tu aimes Debussy mon ange ?, me susurra Edward, à l'oreille.

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approcher. Il rit de ma réaction et prit le CD, il le mit dans sa chaine et quelques instants plus tard nous entendîmes les premières notes de la mélodie. Edward s'approcha de moi et en une fraction de seconde nous nous retrouvâmes sur son lit. J'éclatais de rire et l'embrassai. Il me rendit mon baiser, m'enlaça et me colla un peu plus contre lui. Je me sentais si bien avec lui, il mit fin à notre baiser et nous haletions tous les deux alors que nous n'avions pas besoin de respirer.

- Je t'aime, me murmura-t-il.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout au monde.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau mais nous fûmes dérangés par Emmett, qui entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

- Oups !  
- EMMET !, cria-t-on en cœur.  
- Désoler, mais Carlisle voudrait parler à Cyril et Bella.  
- Ok on arrive, soupira Edward.

On se leva et suivit Emmett.

_« Eh bah ils ne perdent pas de temps nos tourtereaux »_

- Emmett ! criais-je en même temps qu'Edward.  
- Oh ça va ! Ça vous apprendra à espionner les pensées des autres, maugréa-t-il.

Nous rejoignîmes les autres au salon, ils étaient éparpillés sur les canapés.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Esmé.  
- Emmett est rentré dans leur chambre au mauvais moment, répondit Alice avec un grand sourire.  
- Tu le savais n'est-ce pas ?, dit Edward en regardant sa sœur. Tu l'avais vu ?  
- Mais voyons Edward chéri tu me connais..., dit Alice avec un sourire innocent.  
- Oui justement, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais le lutin se réfugia dans les bras de son mari.

- Edward, laisse ma femme tranquille s'il te plait, dit Jasper.

Celle-ci regarda son frère et lui tira la langue comme une enfant. Tout le monde éclata de rire et Edward leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant ce temps je mettais assise sur les genoux de mon frère, l'habitude. Et quand Edward ce retourna pour venir s'assoir, il arbora une expression très étonnée mais alla s'assoir sur un fauteuil. J'avais peur de l'avoir vexé, mais je ne voulais pas me lever pour aller m'assoir sur lui car je ne voulais pas vexé mon frère non plus. Cette situation me mis mal à l'aise et Jasper du le sentir car il m'envoya des ondes de calme, je le remerciai d'un regard. Puis Carlisle prit la parole :

- Bella, Cyril tout d'abord encore une fois bienvenue dans notre famille, mais si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour une raison bien spéciale.

Nous le regardâmes tous deux très curieux de savoir la raison.

- Eh bien comme vous le savez peut-être nous nous faisons passer pour une famille d'humains normaux.

Je travaille dans un hôpital, Esmé est femme au foyer et les enfants vont au lycée. Je pensais... Enfin, nous pensions qu'il serait préférable que vous fassiez pareil donc nous vous avons inscrits au lycée de Forks, cela vous va-t-il ?

- Oui, répondîmes en cœur avec mon frère.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

- Bon vous commencez les cours lundi dans ce cas, enfin... demain plus exactement, termina Carlisle en souriant.  
- Merci Carlisle !

Cyril et moi avions encore répondus ensemble toute la famille ria de plus belle.

- Mais vous le faites exprès ou pas ?, demanda Emmett.  
- Non, c'est inné, répondit mon frère. Je voulais tous vous remercier pour votre accueil si chaleureux, je suis très touché donc encore une fois merci beaucoup.

Je me tournai à moitié vers lui, et lui caressa la joue. Soudain il se leva et moi avec par la même occasion, je détestais quand il faisait ça mais lui adorais. Je grognai et il me sourit très fière de lui.

- Edward ? Puis-je te parler s'il te plait ? demanda Cyril.

Je fus très étonnée par sa demande et Edward aussi, vu son expression. Ce dernier hocha la tête et suivi mon frère dehors.

- Que va-t-il se passer Alice ?, demandai-je un peu paniquée.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, ils vont juste parler. Ils en ont besoin, me rassura-t-elle.

Je regardai vers le jardin mais Alice me prit par la main et en quelques secondes je me retrouvai devant la maison à coté de Rosalie.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

- Mais... Alice ! Que fais-tu ?, demandai-je.

- Bella demain tu attaques les cours, il te faut une nouvelle garde-robe, dit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus vitale au monde.

Je soupirai mais acquiesça.

- Bon d'accord allons-y.  
- Bella ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourrais-tu réparer ma voiture je t'en prie ?

Oups ! C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que j'avais trafiqué toutes les voitures toute à l'heure. Je fis un petit sourire d'excuse à Alice et deux minutes plus tard nous roulions vers Seattle. Alice était un vrai moulin à parole.

- Bella ? Eh oh Bella tu m'écoutes ?  
- Hein ? Euh... Désolé Alice j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Que disais-tu ?  
- Que l'on était arrivé ! Aller on ne traine pas, il nous reste 3 heures avant la fermeture des boutiques.  
- Mais c'est bien assez, voyons ! m'écriai-je.

Les deux sœurs me regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

- Comme elle est mignonne ! Elle croit que 3 heures nous suffisent, dit Rosalie.  
- Oui je trouve aussi, renchérit Alice.

Elles me trainèrent dans toutes les boutiques. C'était obligé qu'elles achètent quelque chose à chaque fois. Au bout d'un moment elles estimèrent que j'avais assez de vêtements et que l'on pouvait rentrer, j'en fus soulagée. Nous eûmes un peu de mal à mettre tous nos sacs dans la Ferrari jaune d'Alice, nous étions écroulées de rire devant le regard des passants qui nous regardaient, incrédules. Durant le voyage nous rions autant en nous remémorant la tête d'un vendeur quand Rosalie était sortie de la cabine d'essayage en sous-vêtements, sa mâchoire c'était presque décrochée. Et c'est encore hilare que nous arrivâmes à la maison, tous les garçons étaient dans le garage et ils nous rejoignirent.

- Pourquoi une telle hilarité mesdames ? demanda Edward.

Nous rigolions tellement qu'aucunes de nous n'arrivais à s'exprimer, je décidai donc de leur montrer. Après avoir vu la scène tous rigolèrent également.

- Tu n'as pas honte d'avoir fait ça à un pauvre humain Rosalie ? dit Emmett hilare.  
- Pas le moins du monde, répondit la blonde sculpturale.

L'hilarité générale repris, puis elle se calma progressivement.

- Bon les garçons c'est très bien que vous soyez là, vous allez nous aider à vider la voiture, dit Alice avec un grands sourire.

Tous râlèrent sans exception.

_« Bella ? Un petit coup de main s'il te plait ? »_, Me demanda mon lutin.  
_« Avec plaisir sœurette ! »_, Répondis-je.

Je me concentrai pour que Cyril ne se rende pas compte de ce que je faisais, ce qui n'était pas facile du tout. Donc j'essaya d'agir le plus discrètement possible mais il s'en rendit compte et me regarda.

_« Chut Cyril ! Ne dis rien s'il te plait »_, le suppliai-je.

Il me fit un sourire machiavélique et cria :

- Vite sauvez-vous les gars ! Bella utilise son pouvoir, fuyez !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et disparurent en une fraction de seconde.

- Si je t'attrape Cyril tu vas le payer !, cria Alice.

J'entendis l'éclat de rire de frère à l'étage. Donc, non sans difficultés, nous sortîmes tous nos sacs de la voiture et les montèrent à l'étage. Quand j'entrai dans ma chambre, les bras chargés, je vis Edward, hilare, assis sur le lit.

- Et sa te fais rire ? Viens plutôt m'aider au lieu de rire comme une hyène.  
- Je n'oserais jamais me moquer de toi, dit-il innocemment.  
- Pff ! Tant pis je n'ai pas besoin de toi de toute façon, dis-je en plaisantant.

Il ne répondit pas, je posai mes paquets dans le dressing et quand je me retournai je le vit dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il me regardait mais son regard était remplit de désespoir.

- C'est vrai... ? Tu... tu n'as pas besoin de... moi ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix torturé.  
- Quoi ? Mais non, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Tu plaisante j'espère ? Doutes-tu tellement de me sentiments ? J'ai tout quittée pour toi, cela ne veut rien à t'es yeux ? dis-je outrée.

Je n'attendis pas sa réponse, et le poussa pour sortir de la chambre. Il voulut me retenir mais je l'envoyai valser à travers la pièce, je me réfugiai dans la chambre de mon frère. J'entrai sans frappée mais mon frère n'était pas là, il était dans sa salle de bain donc je m'asseyais sur le lit pour l'attendre. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand Cyril entra, il eut l'air très surpris de me voir.

- Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Je me jetai dans ses bras en sanglotant, je n'avais pas envie de parler, je voulais juste être avec lui. Il me serra dans ses bras mais nous sursautâmes en entendant la voix d'Alice, qui était normalement à la chasse.

- EDWARD ! Espèce de crétin ! Viens ici immédiatement ! Comment as-tu osé dire ça à Bella ? EDWARD !

Puis le silence revint et nous entendîmes quelqu'un toqué à la porte, Cyril voulut me lâcher pour aller ouvrir mais je l'en empêchais.

_« Non ! N'y vas pas s'il te plait... je veux rester seulement avec toi...je t'en prie »_

Je l'avais supplié, si bien, qu'il hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Un léger soupir se fit entendre derrière la porte, il y eut des bruits de pas puis plus rien. Cyril voulut parler mais je me détournai et alla m'assoir sur son lit, il me suivit du regard et quand je le regardai je m'aperçus qu'il n'était pas habillé, il était en serviette et ses cheveux dégoulinaient sur son torse blanc comme la neige.

- Excuse-moi d'avoir débarquée comme ça...  
- Arrête Bella, tu sais très bien que je suis, et serais, toujours là pour toi. Bon tu vas me dire ce qui s'est passé ? Parce que vu comment Alice à hurler sur Edward ça pas dû être jolie-jolie.  
- Vas t'habiller, je te raconte après. Et dépêches-toi sinon tu vas attraper froid, dis-je avec un sourire mutin.

Mon frère éclata de rire, et disparut dans son dressing. Dix secondes plus tard il était de retour et s'assit à côté de moi.

- Aller raconte.  
- Mm …  
- Bella !  
- Oui, oui bon ça va.

Mais je n'avais pas envie de parler donc je préférai lui montré ce qu'il c'était passé, à la fin de la scène il soupira.

- Je vois... Ça vous amuses de vous disputez comme ça pour un rien ?

Je le regardai outrée par ses paroles.

- Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ? Mais pourquoi je suis venue te voir, au faite ? J'aurais dû allée voir Alice, elle m'aurait comprise, ELLE !  
- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi Bella. Si tu ais venue c'est parce que je te comprends et te connais mieux que personne, et tu sais pertinemment que je suis toujours franc avec toi. Donc tu ais venue pour que je te dise ce que j'en pense et pour que te guider comme tu le fais avec moi. N'est-ce pas ?

Grrr ce qu'il m'énerve, le pire c'est qu'il a raison. Je soupirais vaincue, cela le fit sourire.

- Oh ça va, t'es pas obligé de te la jouer non plus. Pour une fois que ta raison...  
- Pardon ? Pour une fois ? Mais j'ai toujours raison sœurette.  
- Ouais c'est ça. Et ta raison même quand ta tort, hein ?  
- Absolument !

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis il me prit la main.

- Bon aller va le voir, il doit s'en vouloir.

J'acquiesçai et me leva, mais en ouvrant la porte je me retournai vers mon frère qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

- Au faite Cyril, de quoi voulais-tu parler à Edward toute à l'heure dans le jardin ?  
- Plus tard Bella, va le rejoindre.  
- Promis ?  
- Promis.

Je sortis de la chambre et rejoignis la mienne mais quand j'entrai je ne vis personne. Je descendis au salon, Jasper et Emmett regardaient la télé.

- Vous avez vu Edward ?

Les deux hommes me regardèrent bizarrement.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Euh... Non rien. Edward est sorti, il devait se calmer, me répondit Jasper.  
- Se calmer ? Mais... Je ne comprends pas.  
- Il s'en voulait d'avoir douté de toi donc il était quelque peu énervé et dans c'est moments-là, il est préférable de ne pas se trouver sur son chemin. Mais ne t'inquiète pas Alice est partie le chercher, ils vont bientôt rentrer, compléta-t-il avec un petit sourire.  
- Merci Jasper.

Je me retournai pour remonter à l'étage mais j'aperçu quelque chose à laquelle je n'avais pas prêté attention jusqu'à maintenant.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Un magnifique piano à queue blanc. Il était sublime, sans aucun défaut, il était tout simplement parfait. Je ne pus me retenir et alla m'assoir sur le tabouret face au clavier. Je caressai les touches et me mit à jouer. Je jouais Clair de Lune de Debussy, puis La lettre à Elise de Beethoven, et Before Dawn d'Isaac Shepard et bien d'autre encore je ne pouvais pas m'arrêtée de jouer, c'était tellement relaxant. Et cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas joué, en fait cela faisait 6 mois... 6 mois que je n'avais pas eu l'envie et la force de jouer du piano donc j'essayai de rattraper toutes ces heures perdues et quand enfin je cessai, il y eu un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Je relevai la tête surprise et vis tout le monde devant le piano, ils me regardaient et souriaient. Je fus un peu gênée de tous leurs applaudissements, j'avais été tellement absorbé par ma musique que je ne les avais pas remarqués.

- Oh Bella, comme tu joues bien ! Quand as-tu appris ?  
- C'était incroyable !  
- C'est vrai je n'en reviens pas que tu saches jouée aussi bien, c'est impressionnant.  
- C'était de toute beauté.

Chacun de leurs compliments me gênée un peu plus, je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire.

- Cela faisait tellement que tu n'avais pas jouée..., dit mon frère d'une voix émue. Cela fait...  
- 6 mois, oui..., complétai-je.

Il me couva d'un regard bienveillant, alors que toute la famille me regardait quelque peu interloqués.

- Mais... 6 mois ? C'est quand...Quand on est partis de Volterra ? bégaya Alice.  
- Oui... Soufflais-je d'une petite voix.  
- Mais pourquoi ne jouais-tu plus depuis ? me demanda doucement Emmett.  
- Je... Je n'en avais plus la force... Ni l'envie. J'étais vide... J'ai toujours jouée avec mon cœur mais... Quand vous êtes partis... Mon cœur est... mort.

Tous me regardaient intensément, et je pouvais sentir, sans peine, leurs tristesse fasse à mon aveu. Quand je croisais le regard d'Edward celui-ci l'évita, sa tristesse était immense, tout comme sa culpabilité. Je ne supportais pas de les voir ainsi donc je me levai et m'approcha d'eux.

- Mais à présent vous êtes là et c'est le principal donc s'il vous plait arrêtés de culpabilisés, cela vaut surtout pour toi Edward Cullen, dis-je d'une voix faussement autoritaire.

Il ne réagit pas, alors que les autres hochèrent tristement la tête puis ils retournèrent à leurs occupations, sans beaucoup d'entrain. Edward quant à lui sortit dans le jardin, je le rejoignis alors qu'il commençait à se défoulé sur un énorme caillou. Ce dernier éclata en plusieurs morceaux sous l'assaut de mon ange, furieux.

- Edward ? Dis-je d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci cessa mais ne se retourna pas, il resta droit et ne prononça aucun mot. J'avançais doucement vers lui et, en arrivant près de lui, il tressaillit. Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes puis lui effleura l'épaule, il sursauta, surpris de ce contact. Je me glissai face à lui et mis mes mains sur ces hanches. Il avait baissés les yeux et ne me regardait pas.

- S'il te plaît regarde-moi Edward.

Il ne leva pas les yeux, je soupirai et commença à m'en aller mais deux bras m'emprisonnèrent la taille.

- Non...non ne pars pas... J'ai besoin de toi...  
- Mais moi aussi Edward. Comment as-tu pu croire que je pouvais me passer de toi ? Doutes-tu as ce point de moi ? De mes sentiments ?  
- Non... Jamais je ne douterais de toi ! C'est de moi que je doute...  
- Tu doutes de t'es sentiments pour moi ? M'exclamais-je choquée.  
- QUOI ? NON ! Non jamais je ne douterais de cela ! Je doute seulement de...  
- De ? Demandai-je quelque peu soulagée.  
- De moi. Je doute d'être assez bien pour toi, tu es tellement parfaite. Alors que moi...  
- Je t'interdis de penser cela de toi ! Tu es l'être le plus parfait entre nous deux. Je suis si banale à coté de toi.  
- C'est faux ! Tu es la femme la plus belle du monde.  
- On ne s'entendra jamais sur ce sujet n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je d'un ton faussement lasse.  
- Je le crains en effet, dit-il sur le même ton.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, puis nous rentrâmes à la maison mains dans la main. Mais à peine eu-je posée un pied à l'intérieur qu'un feu follet noir et blanc me sauta dessus.

- BELLA ! Vite, viens ! C'est très important !  
- Mais... Alice ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demandai-je affolée.  
- Mais ? Il est 6 heures du matin et je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais t'habiller !

Je la regardais, ahuris, alors que tous ceux présents étaient écroulés de rire.

- Attends ! C'est ça, qui est si urgent ?, demandais-je pour être sûr.  
- Et bien oui, que voulais-tu que ce soit d'autre ? dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.  
- Alice... Soupirais-je.  
- Allez viens !

Elle ne me laissa pas le choix et me tira jusqu'à l'étage, pour me torturée.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Arrivées dans ma chambre, elle me poussa vers la salle de bain et m'ordonna de me doucher. Je rechignai mais elle me menaça de venir elle-même me déshabiller si je ne le faisais pas, je fus sous la douche en une fraction de seconde car j'étais persuadée qu'elle pourrait mettre à exécution ses menaces. L'eau chaude décontracta mes muscles et me fit le plus grand bien, je sortis de la douche 10 minutes plus tard car Alice trépignait d'impatience derrière la porte. J'eu à peine le temps d'enfiler un peignoir qu'elle me prit la main et me tira jusqu'au dressing. Elle mit un bon quart d'heure avant de ce décidée pour un slim gris perle avec de haut talon de la même couleur, puis un chemisier noir avec par-dessus un léger pull gris et une veste en cuir noire. Après cela je pensais être sorti d'affaire mais grosse erreur, Alice c'était mis en tête de me coiffer et me maquiller. Je soupirai mais me laissa faire, à quoi bon résister ? Donc Alice me maquilla pendant que Rosalie me coiffa, 30 minutes plus tard elles décrétèrent que j'étais prête. Ouf ! Je me regardai dans l'immense miroir du dressing et j'avoue que j'aimais bien, Rosalie m'avait fait de jolies boucles et Alice avait fait en sorte que l'on voit surtout mes yeux mais de façon légère. Je les remerciais et descendis au salon. Tous les garçons et Esmé y étaient. Ils me regardèrent ébahis.

_« Elle est magnifique. » _Pensèrent Edward et Esmé en même temps.

Je souris en les entendant.  
_  
« Tu es belle ma Bella »_ Dit Cyril.  
_« Ce qu'elle est belle ma fille »_ Pensa Carlisle avec fierté.

Leurs remarques me firent chaud au cœur.  
_  
« Mais c'est qu'elle est bien roulée la sœurette ! »_ S'exclama Emmett.

- Emmett ! M'écriai-je en cœur avec Edward.  
- Oh ça va ! On peut même plus penser tranquille dans cette maison... Maugréa-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, puis éclata de rire avec les autres. Alice et Rosalie nous rejoignirent à ce moment-là et nous regardèrent un peu perplexe.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on à manquer ?, demanda Rosalie.  
- Les remarques de ton de mari.  
- Oh ce n'est pas nouveau et je m'en passerais volontiers, dit-elle d'un air fatiguée.  
- Eh ! S'exclama Emmett.

Rosalie le regarda d'un air angélique, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

- Bon il est temps d'y aller parce que Bella et Cyril doivent passer au secrétariat, dit Edward.

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le garage. Je voulus montée dans la Volvo d'Edward mais Alice m'en empêcha.

- Non Bella ! Tu montes avec Rosalie et moi, nous voulons faire un petit concours, dit-elle espiègle.

Je la regardai un peu affolée, j'essayai de lire ses pensées mais elle chantait l'hymne national américain en russe.

- J'ignorais que tu savais l'hymne national en russe Alice, dit Edward avec un sourire en coin.

Tout le monde pouffa alors que moi je me demandais à quelle sauce j'allais être mangée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella ce n'est rien de bien méchant, je souhaite juste savoir combien de garçons vont venir te parler aujourd'hui. Donc interdiction d'approchée Edward à moins d'un mètre, dit Alice.  
- Non ! M'exclamai-je en même temps qu'Edward.  
- Je ne vous demande pas votre avis de toute façon, c'est compris ? dit Alice d'une voix sans appel.

Je regarda Edward, il hésita puis hocha la tête. Je grognai intérieurement, ce qui fit rire Cyril mais les autres ne comprirent pas et ils nous regardâmes sans comprendre. Je secouai la tête et soupira, Alice se mit à sautiller sur place en tapant frénétiquement des mains.

- Aller c'est parti !

Je montai dans la Porsche jaune d'Alice tandis que les garçons montaient dans la Volvo d'Edward, ils firent une course et ce fut les filles qui gagnèrent. Nous étions hilares devant l'expression des garçons, ils boudaient comme des enfants.

- Arrêtés de bouder on dirait des gamins de 5 ans, dit Rosalie entre deux hoquets.  
- Vous avez trichées ! Alice voyait tous mes plans, ce n'est pas juste ! grogna Edward.

Cela fit redoubler notre hilarité, puis nous nous calmâmes progressivement.

_« On y va ? » _Me demanda Cyril.

J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.

- Bon on va au secrétariat, à toute à l'heure, dis-je.  
- Ok à plus ! On se voit à 10 heures à la récré ? me demanda Alice.  
- Oui pas de problème, dit Cyril avec un grand sourire.

Je voulus aller vers Edward pour l'embrasser mais Alice ce mit à grondée, je sursautai surprise puis me rappela du fameux « concours ». Je grimaçai et fis un petit sourire d'excuse à mon ange et partis avec mon frère.

Quelques secondes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le secrétariat.

_« Waouh ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont beaux ! Soit doit être les nouveaux enfants du docteur Cullen, comment ils s'appellent déjà ? »_

- Bonjour, dis-je en coupant les réflexions de la secrétaire, derrière le comptoir.  
- Euh... Bon... Bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

Son bégaiement me fit sourire.

- Nous sommes les Swan, pourrions-nous avoir nos emplois du temps s'il vous plait ? dis mon frère en souriant.

La femme se figea, éblouie par son sourire. Je réprimai un fou rire et donna un coup de coude à Cyril pour qu'il arrête, il me regarda d'un air angélique. Ce leva les yeux au ciel et regarda à nouveau la femme qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce. Je me grattai la gorge et elle finit par revenir à elle, ouf c'est pensées commençaient à être gênante.

- Hum... Excusez-moi deux minutes, je vais chercher vos dossiers.

Nous hochâmes la tête simultanément.

_« Arrête d'éblouir cette pauvre femme, son cœur battait tellement vite que j'ai cru qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes. »  
« Qui, moi ? Mais j'ai rien fais. Oh et puis t'es mal placée pour parler, tu le fais tout le temps, TOI ! »_ Pensa-t-il en me tirant la langue.  
_« Gamin ! »  
« Eh ! Ce n'est pas vrai »  
« Si »  
« Non »  
« Si »  
« Non »  
« Si »_

- Je les ai trouvés, annonça la vieille secrétaire, interrompant nos enfantillages. Donc voici votre emploi du temps mademoiselle et, voici le vôtre monsieur. Ils sont quasiment identiques, cela vous pose-t-il un problème ?  
- Aucun !

Elle nous regarda amusée par notre synchronisation, nous la remerciâmes et sortîmes. Pendant que nous marchions, je sentais les regards, des élèves présents, sur nous. Ils chuchotaient entre eux, pensant que nous ne pouvions pas les entendre.

- Ouah ta vue le mec comme il est beau ?  
- La fille aussi est pas mal.  
- Mais c'est qui ceux-là ?  
- Les nouveaux enfants Cullen.  
- Mais ils choisissent dans des castings de mannequins ou quoi ?

Cette remarque me fit sourire, mon frère aussi.

- Vous croyez qu'ils sont ensemble ?  
- Je ne sais pas.  
- Parce que moi je me la ferais bien la fille.

Mon frère se crispa à côté de moi en entendant cette remarque, il détestait que l'on parle de moi ainsi. Je lui pris la main et la pressa doucement pour le calmer. Un peu plus loin j'entendis les pensées d'Edward, il fulminait de rage et Jazz tentait de le calmer comme il pouvait. Je m'arrêtai près du bâtiment des langues, nous commencions par anglais, et me tourna vers notre famille. Mon ange était de plus en plus furieux car il entendait toutes les pensées des garçons autour de moi, je décidai donc de le calmer pour éviter un massacre.

_« Edward ? »_

Il se figea et me chercha du regard.

_« Calme-toi mon amour s'il te plait. Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils disent ou pensent, tu sais que je n'aime que toi ? » _

Il hocha la tête.

_« Donc calme-toi, ils n'en valent pas la peine et tu embêtes Jazz mon chéri »_

Il fit une grimace, ce qui me fit rire.

_« Excuses-toi auprès de notre frère je te pris »_

Il fit mine de boudé.  
_  
« Edward... Cesse de faire l'enfant »_

Il soupira et s'excusa auprès de Jasper, celui-ci le regarda très étonné.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Jazz, elle m'a obligé, dit-il en me montrant d'un signe de tête.

Jazz me chercha du regard et quand il me vit, je lui fis un sourire machiavélique, ce qui le fit beaucoup rire. Puis je saisi la main de Cyril et l'emmena à l'intérieur, nous trouvâmes notre salle sans grandes difficultés. Quand nous entrâmes quasiment tous les élèves étaient présents, le silence ce fit et tous nous observèrent. Nous fîmes comme si de rien n'était et allèrent nous présentés au prof.

_« Eh bien ! C'est qu'ils sont beaux ces deux la »_ se dit le prof.

- Bonjour monsieur, nous sommes les Swan. Voici ma sœur Bella et moi c'est Cyril.  
- Euh... Bonjour. Allez-vous assoir ou vous le pouvez...  
- Merci monsieur, dis-je.

Il me fixa intensément.

_« Hum... Belle, gracieuse... et ses formes... Stop ! Elle est mineure ! » _  
_« S'il savait... »_ Pensai-je.  
_« Si qui, savait quoi ? »_ Me demanda Cyril.  
_« T'occupe la commère ! »_ Répondis-je hilare.

Il se renfrogna, ce qui fit redoubler mon hilarité. Je me dirigeai vers une place libre, elle se trouvait près d'un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu, ces derniers s'illuminèrent quand il comprit ou j'allais m'installer.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Mike Newton. Et toi ?  
- Salut, moi c'est Bella Swan.  
- Enchanté chère Bella, dit-il en zieutant mon décolleté.

Je sentais mon frère s'énervé derrière nous, je me retournai et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Cyril ? Tu aurais une feuille s'il te plait ?

Ma question le déstabilisa.

- Euh... Oui bien sûr Bella chérie.

Mike fit une drôle de tête quand Cyril me répondit, je me retenais de rire.

- Y a un problème Mike ?, demandai-je l'air de rien.  
- Euh... non. Je peux te poser une question ?  
- Oui bien sûr.  
- Le mec là, c'est ton copain ?

Cyril et moi éclatâmes de rire, cette question me faisait toujours autant rire après tant d'années.

- Non ..., hoquetai-je. C'est... mon frère, on est jumeaux.

Ma réponse parut le soulagé.

- Ah ok, super. Parce que je voulais te demandé si tu serais d'accord pour m'accompagner...  
- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	19. Chapter 19

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Un énorme rugissement avait retentit dans ma tête, me provocant une douleur horrible. Je m'écroulai à terre après avoir hurler, je me tenais la tête plié sur moi-même. Mon frère ce précipita sur moi et me prit dans ses bras, je l'entendis dire au prof qu'il m'emmenait à l'infirmerie. Mais je n'entendis pas la réponse car je sombrai dans l'inconscience.

_Point de vue de Cyril :  
_  
Je venais de sortir de la salle, elle était toujours dans la même position, quand nous fûmes rejoins par nos frères et sœurs.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?, demanda Rosalie affolée.  
- Je... je ne sais pas, elle parlait avec un certain Mike et d'un coup elle à hurler et est tombé par terre, répondis-je.  
- Je l'ai vu dans une vision mais c'était trop tard pour la prévenir..., dit Alice d'une voix coupable.  
- Ne t'en veut pas mon cœur, la réconforta Jazz.  
- Je... Je crois savoir ce qui s'est passé... Murmura Edward.

Nous nous retournâmes vers lui d'un même mouvement.

- Ont devraient l'emmenés voir Carlisle, je vous expliquerais là-bas, dit-il.

Nous acquiesçâmes mais continuèrent le regardé suspicieusement. Cinq minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?, demanda la standardiste.  
- Nous venons voir le docteur Cullen, répondit Emmett.  
- Vous avez rendez-vous ?  
- Non, pas besoin nous sommes ses enfants. Dites-lui que c'est urgent ! la pressa-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et saisit le téléphone.

- Docteur ?... Vos enfants sont là... Ils disent que c'est une urgence... Très bien. Il arrive, dit-elle en nous regardant.  
- Alors que ce passe... Bella ! Vite dans mon bureau, dit Carlisle paniqué.

Nous nous précipitâmes dans le cabinet, je l'a déposa sur la table d'auscultation. Elle se mit à trembler.

- Chut... Bella, calme-toi. C'est moi, Cyril. Je suis là, on est tous là.

Le son de ma voix semblait la calmée quelque peu, puis Carlisle commença à l'examiner.

- Que ce qu'il s'est passé pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ?, demanda-t-il.

Je lui comptai toute l'histoire jusqu'à ce qu'avais dit Edward qui, depuis, n'avait pas reparlé. Nous le regardâmes interrogatif, il se racla la gorge et soupira.

- Eh bien... En fait, j'espionnais plus ou moins les pensées des élèves de sa classe. Mais quand j'ai capté celles de Mike, je...Je me suis énervé et pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même j'ai hurlé... intérieurement...  
- Idiot ! cria Alice en le giflant.  
- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle avait activée son don de télépathie, murmura-t-il penaud.  
- Tu aurais pu t'en douter comme même Edward. Elle est très sensible aux émotions et tu lui a fait subir une énorme dose de rage, c'est normal qu'elle soit dans cet état. Mais j'ignore si elle va s'en sortir, dit Carlisle d'une voix grave.  
- QUOI ?

Nous avions tous criés en cœur.

- Ramenez-la à la maison, je veux que quelqu'un soit en permanence avec elle. Relayez-vous si nécessaire mais ne la laisser jamais seule, est-ce clair ?

Nous avions tous hochés la tête.

- Bien, je dois appeler des connaissances et faire quelques recherches pour m'assurer de son état. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit appeler moi.  
- Oui... Murmurai-je d'une petite voix.

Je repris Bella dans mes bras, elle avait l'air si fragile et si faible. Je n'avais pas su la protéger, j'avais failli à mon rôle de frère.

- Ne t'en veux pas Cyril, tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire, me dit Jazz pour me réconforter.

Je ne répondis pas et me glissa doucement à l'arrière de la Volvo, quelques minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes à la maison. Je montai Bella directement à l'étage, j'entendis les paroles affolées d'Esmé mais je laissai mes frères et sœurs lui expliquer. Je voulu emmener ma sœur dans ma chambre mais me ravisa et alla la déposer dans sa chambre. Après l'avoir délicatement posée sur le lit, je m'assis à côté d'elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Soudain j'entendis ses pas et son odeur, je ne bougeai pas. Quand il entra il marqua un temps d'arrêt et me regarda fixement.

- Tu... Tu l'as amené ici ? Pourquoi ?  
- Car c'est sa chambre mais si cela te dérange, je peux l'emmener dans ma chambre.  
- Non ! Non, c'est parfait ! Je veux qu'elle reste ici... Merci Cyril.

J'hochai la tête puis me leva, j'embrassais ma sœur sur le front et me dirigea vers la porte.

- Je dois aller chasser... Je te la confie... encore. Mais cette fois tache de ne rien faire d'idiot, dis-je en le fixant.

Il ne répondit pas, je commençais à sortir mais je me retournai après quelques pas.

- Edward ?

Il releva vivement les yeux et me fixa.

- Si elle s'en sort, et je suis sûr qu'elle va s'en sortir, dis-je pour moi-même. Bref si après cela tu lui refais du mal comme maintenant, je te tue. Et rien ni personne, même pas Bella, ne pourra m'en empêcher, est-ce clair ?

Il souffla un oui à peine audible, puis je partis. Je devais aller chasser pour avoir les idées claires et pouvoir aider ma Bella.

_Point de vue d'Edward :_

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai encore fais du mal, comme je m'en veux... Je ne la mérite pas, elle qui est si douce, si attentionnée, si joyeuse... Et Cyril, lui aussi je le fais souffrir... Je fais souffrir toute la famille. Je suis un véritable monstre !

- Ce n'est pas vrai Edward, dis Jazz.

Je sursautai, je ne l'avais pas entendu entrer.

- Ne te sens pas coupable comme ça, cela ne t'avancera à rien. En plus Bella n'aimerait pas te voir te morfondre ainsi, et j'ai beau ne ressentir que t'es émotions je me doute de ce que tu penses...  
- Mais c'est de ma faute Jasper ! Si elle est comme ça c'est à cause de moi ! Et tu as entendus Cyril ? Il a tellement raison que je me retiens d'aller lui demander d'exécuté sa menace maintenant. Je ne veux plus jamais la faire souffrir...  
- Et tu penses qu'elle ne va pas souffrir quand elle se réveillera et apprendra que celui qu'elle aime est mort. Et que le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est son frère, son jumeau qui plus est, qui a tué, sur ta demandes !

Je le regardai bouche bée, il m'avait dit tout ça avec une telle force que s'en était déroutant. Et c'est à ce moment-là que je pris conscience de l'attachement que portait mon frère à Bella.

- Je suis désolé Jazz...  
- Ce n'est rien, mais s'il te plait, cesse de culpabiliser ainsi. Fait le pour Bella au moins...

J'hochai la tête et regarda l'ange couchée sur mon lit. Mon frère s'approcha d'elle, se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Mais je ne l'entendis pas, il avait parlé trop doucement malgré mon ouïe très développer, puis il se releva légèrement et embrassa Bella sur le front. Quand il passa près de moi, il me pressa doucement l'épaule.

_« Ne perds pas espoir Edward, elle nous a maintes fois étonnés. Alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ? »_  
Je le regardai droit dans les yeux, mon frère était vraiment plein de sagesse malgré son air enfantin. Il me sourit une dernière fois puis parti, et je restais la, immobile à la contempler avec une seule et même question en tête : Va-t-elle se réveiller ?

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	20. Chapter 20

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

_Point de vue d'Edward :  
_  
Cela faisait des heures que j'attendais... Que nous attendions le retour de Carlisle. Nous n'avions aucune nouvelle et cela me rendais fou, j'avais tellement peur de ce qu'il pourrait apprendre. Si elle ne se réveillait pas, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner et je ne pourrais décemment pas vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. Mais je me posais tant de question : comment était-il possible que seules mes émotions aient pus la mettre dans un tel état ?  
Soudain je fus sorti de mes réflexions par un léger mouvement venant de dehors. Je scrutai le jardin, plongé dans l'obscurité à présent mais je ne distinguai rien de particulier, je perdais la tête décidément. Je continuai ma contemplation jusqu'à ce que j'entende la voiture de Carlisle qui s'engageait sur le chemin de la villa. J'appelai Rosalie pour qu'elle veille sur Bella, et dévala les escaliers pour aller à la rencontre de mon père. J'essayai de lire ses pensées mais il me les bloquais, ce qui m'énerva et m'inquiéta au plus haut point. Je lui sautai limite dessus quand il entra dans la maison.

- Calme-toi Edward !, m'ordonna-t-il.

Le son de sa voix me calma instantanément, elle était si froide.

- Alors Carlisle ? Qu'as-tu appris ? Dis-nous s'il te plait, le supplia Esmé.

Carlisle soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, signe typique de nervosité chez les Cullen.

- J'ai appelé diverses connaissances pour essayer de comprendre l'état dans lequel se trouve Bella. Mais la plupart ne savaient l'expliquer, elle est tellement puissante ... Il n'y a jamais eu de vampire aussi puissant que vous, dit en regardant Cyril.

Celui-ci avait blêmi au fur et à mesure du discours.

- Donc beaucoup étaient très étonnés de l'impact des sentiments d'Edward sur Bella... Mais un de mes amis ma parler d'une prophétie assez étrange et qui ressemble étrangement à notre situation, mais le plus bizarre est que...  
- Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh !

Rosalie. Nous montâmes en une fraction de seconde mais quand nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre, il été trop tard.  
Ma sœur était étendue par terre, inerte et Bella avait disparu. Emmett se précipita auprès de sa femme suivit de tous les autres sauf Cyril et moi. Nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre, et tout deux nous fixions le lit sans rien dire.

- Elle n'est plus la... Elle n'est plus la... Elle n'est plus la...

Cyril répéta cela inlassablement, il le murmurait au début, puis il augmenta progressivement le son de sa voix, il finit par le hurler. Tous nous regardaient, moi je n'avais pas bougé essayant d'assimiler la situation. Soudain il y eut de petits gémissements.

- Rosalie ? Rosalie mon amour réveille-toi ! Oui c'est ça regarde-moi. Comment te sens-tu ?

Elle ne répondit pas et me regarda puis regarda Cyril.

- J'ai essayée... J'ai essayée de la protéger mais je n'ai eu le temps...

Elle se mit à sangloter, mon frère la berça doucement en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.  
Cyril s'était détendu en entendant les paroles de Rosalie, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit doucement la main.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rosalie, personne ne te reproches rien. Tu as essayée et c'est le principal, as-tu mal quelque part ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête, mais la réaction de Cyril m'avait beaucoup étonnée. Il ressemblait plus à Bella que je ne le pensais, et je compris que s'il avait été si désagréable avec moi c'était pour protéger sa sœur. Et il est vrai que j'étais très surpris et un peu déstabilisé, il faut bien l'avouer, face à la relation qu'avaient Bella et Cyril.

- Que s'est-il passé Rosalie ? Ou est Bella ?, demanda ce dernier.  
- Je ne sais pas trop... J'étais assise à côté de Bella, je lui parlais, je sais que c'est idiot mais j'en avais besoin... Et à un moment j'ai cru voir quelque chose se déplacer dehors. Donc je me suis approchée de la fenêtre mais je n'ai rien vu alors j'ai voulu retournée prés de Bella, mais il y a eu une lumière blanche très forte, j'ai criée et après je ne me souviens de rien...

A la fin de sa phrase elle serra Emmett plus fortement contre elle.

- Emmett emmène Rose dans votre chambre et reste avec elle, il faut qu'elle se repose, dit Carlisle. Les autres, en bas, tout de suite. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé, j'étais comme paralysé. Mais Alice et Jasper me poussèrent gentiment vers la porte pour m'inciter à descendre, ce que je fis dans un état second. En arrivant en bas, je me dirigeai directement vers mon piano et m'installa devant le clavier. Je me mis à jouer et je ne sais comment je composai un nouveau morceau, il était pour elle. Elle, ma vie, mon amour, mon âme, mon étoile, mon soleil, mon tout, ma Bella. Quand je m'arrêtai, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule.

- C'était magnifique Edward, c'était pour elle ?, me demanda Alice.  
- Oui, murmurai-je.  
- Elle l'aurait adorée.  
- En es-tu sur, Alice ?  
- Evidemment, quelle question !  
- Si tu le dis...

Carlisle descendit à ce moment-là, j'allai m'installer dans le canapé pour mieux l'écouter.

- Bon... Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé...

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	21. Chapter 21

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Hum… Je crois savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Comme je vous le disais toute à l'heure un ami m'a parler d'une vieille prophétie égyptienne. Elle parle d'un homme et d'une femme, ils sont frère et sœur. Enfin, jumeaux plus précisément. Je vais vous l'à lire vous comprendrez mon trouble.

_« Le jour où les jumeaux rencontreront les hommes à la peau blanche comme la neige et aux yeux rouge comme le sang, ils deviendront comme eux. Mais leurs yeux seront d'or tout comme leurs cœurs, la femme possédera de grands pouvoirs mais elle sera très instable, l'homme quant à lui sera son opposé tout en étant son complément. Leurs liens seront forts mais un autre homme aux yeux d'or viendra et s'emparera du cœur de la femme. Ils s'aimeront d'un amour si pur que rien ne pourra les arrêter et rien ne leurs sera impossible. Du fruit de leurs amours naîtra Le Fléau qui nous anéantira tous. » _

Il n'y avait plus un bruit, personnes ne parlaient. Cette prophétie était-elle vrai ? Comment cela était-il possible ? Notre destin était-il vraiment tracé depuis des siècles ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que ce Fléau

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?, dit Cyril énervé.

Personnes ne répondaient, je fixais un point sans le voir.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai... tout ça Carlisle ?, demandai-je.  
- Je l'ignore Edward mais tu avoueras que c'est assez troublant comme même. Il y a tellement de similitude avec ce qu'il s'est passé... Je ne sais pas quoi en pensez, je dois faire des recherches.

Carlisle nous regarda une dernière fois et repartit dans son bureau.

- Edward ? Tu y crois à cette prophétie?, me demanda Alice.  
- Je ne sais pas. Et toi Cyril ?

Il me regarda, son visage était vide de toute expression.

- Ca à l'air tellement... Réel et si irréel en même temps. J'ignore si cela est vrai, mais ce que je sais c'est que quelqu'un y a cru et a enlevé Bella pour que ce fameux Fléau n'arrive pas.  
- Mais c'est quoi ce Fléau ? demanda Esmé.

Personne ne sut répondre, Emmett et Rose arrivèrent à ce moment-là.

- Que ce passe-t-il ? demanda mon frère.  
- Carlisle nous a raconté la fameuse prophétie et elle est très étrange, répondit Jazz.  
- Quelle prophétie ? nous demanda Rose, perplexe.

Alice lui explique et leurs raconta tous ce qu'avait dit notre père. A la fin du récit personne ne parla.

- Bon c'est quoi le plan pour retrouver ma sœur ? demanda Rose.

Elle m'étonnait de plus en plus, elle qui était si hautaine et qui n'aimais que peu de personne, elle appelait Bella « ma sœur ». Je n'en revenais pas, mais je lui répondis après quelques secondes.

- Nous n'en avons pas justement.  
- Maintenant si, dit Carlisle en descendant les escaliers. J'ai appelé un ami qui ma parler d'un vieux vampire égyptien qui vit en Russie, il fait partie de la mafia. Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Le principal est qu'il sait toujours tout sur ce qui se trame de louche dans le monde vampirique, de plus il connait quasiment toutes les prophéties de son peuple. Il pourra aisément nous renseigner mais il refuse d'en parler au téléphone, il est un peu paranoïaque sur les bords. Nous ne pourrons pas tous le voir donc j'ai choisi qui iraient le voir...  
- J'y vais !

Je l'avais dit en même temps que Cyril.

- Donc comme j'allais le dire avant que l'on me coupe la parole, j'ai choisis qui ira. Il y aura Cyril, Edward, Alice et Rose.  
- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Emmett et Jasper avait protestés en même temps.

- C'est très simple, deux couples passerons plus inaperçus que deux hommes ou encore deux femmes et quatre hommes. Donc les couples seront Edward et Alice, Cyril et Rosalie. Cela vous convient-il ?

Emmett ronchonna mais sinon nous approuvions tous.

- Bien, avez-vous des questions ?  
- Oui moi ! dit Alice. Ou allons-nous et quand ?  
- A Moscou et demain au plus tard. Autre question ?  
- Moi, dis Cyril. Je n'ai pas mon passeport c'est Aro qui l'a gardé.  
- Jasper ? dis Carlisle en le regardant.  
- Je m'en occupe, tu l'auras en fin d'après-midi.  
- Parfait. Bon il est temps que vous alliez préparer vos valises. Les filles ?  
- Oui ? répondirent Alice et Rosalie en cœur  
- Pas trop de bagages s'il vous plait, vous n'aurez qu'à faire du shopping à Moscou, dis gentiment Carlisle.

Nous pouffâmes tous alors que les filles ronchonnaient doucement. Puis nous montâmes chacun dans nos chambres respectives pour nous préparer pour Moscou.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	22. Chapter 22

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin...

_Point de vue de Cyril :_

- Aller les filles, on va louper l'avion ! criai-je exaspéré.  
- C'est vrai, bougez-vous ! On n'a pas toute la journée, dit Edward à côté de moi.  
- C'est bon, on arrive.  
- Alice ! Ta vue la taille de t'es valises ?  
- C'est le strict minimum Edwardounet. Et tu ne vas crier sur ta femme tout de même ? dit-elle malicieusement.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. J'aimais de plus en plus Alice, elle si exubérante et drôle, je la considérais vraiment comme une sœur. Je les considérais maintenant comme mes parents et comme mes frères et sœurs, sauf Edward. Lui, je ne l'appréciais pas vraiment, je lui avais confiance pour qu'il prenne soin de ma sœur et il avait échoué, il lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Je fus sorti de mes pensées par Emmett.

- Toi ! Je te confis ma femme, tu as intérêt de veiller sur elle. Et...  
- Je te le promets Emmett, je veillerais sur elle comme sur ma propre femme. Aucun homme, à part Edward ou moi, ne l'approchera à moins d'un mètre sinon je le tuerais de mes mains.

Emmett me regarda très surpris, puis un immense sourire naquît sur ses lèvres.

- Ah ça c'est mon frérot ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adorais ? dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je ne sais quelle tête j'ai fait à ce moment-là mais tout le monde à éclater de rire.

- Moi aussi Emmett mais, pourrais-tu me lâcher avant de me broyer les côtes ?  
- Oups...  
- Bon si vous terminez vos démonstrations d'amours on pourrait peut-être y aller ?, demanda Carlisle.

Nous acquiesçâmes et nous dirigèrent vers les voitures.  
Vingt minutes plus tard nous arrivâmes à l'aéroport, après avoir enregistré nos bagages nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'embarquement. En attendant Carlisle et Edward parlèrent de la façon de procédé avec le vieil égyptien, pendant ce temps Esmé me pris à part pour laisser les couples se dirent au revoir.

- Tu seras prudent, hein ? Tu feras attention à toi ?, demanda-t-elle inquiète.  
- Mais oui maman je...

Je m'arrêtai en comprenant ce que je venais de dire.

- Comment m'as-tu appelé ?  
- Pardon Esmé, je ne voulais…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, si tu savais comme ça me fais plaisir que tu m'appelles comme ça.

J'étais sûr que si elle avait été humaine elle aurait pleuré, et cela me fit sourire.

- Tu vas me manquer Cyril, mon fils, dit Esmé en prenant dans ses bras.  
- A moi aussi… Maman.

Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

- Cyril ? Tu viens ? C'est l'heure, nous interrompit Rose.  
- Mais bien sur chérie, répondis-je malicieusement.

Ma sœur éclata de rire alors que son mari se renfrogna. Quelques minutes plus tard nous avions dit au revoir au reste de la famille, passés les contrôles douaniers et nous installâmes à nos places. J'allais m'assoir à coté de Rosalie mais Alice m'arrêta.

- Non Cyril, c'est moi qui me mets à coté de Rose. On doit parler pendant le voyage.

Je voulus protesté mais elle se faufila en un rien de temps devant moi et fut assise avant que je puisse esquisser un mouvement. Je soupirai et alla m'installer prés d'Edward. Je soupçonnais Alice de l'avoir fait exprès pour que je parle avec Edward.  
Je souris intérieurement en entendant les remarques des hôtesses de l'air, elles n'arrêtaient pas de parler de nous. Puis l'une d'elle prit son courage à deux mains et vînt nous demandez si nous souhaitions quelque chose à boire ou à manger.

- Non, merci, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

L'hôtesse se figea quelques instants et repartie en titubant, j'entendis mes sœurs pouffées derrière nous. Je me retournai et leurs fit un clin d'œil, Edward quand à lui n'avait pas réagit quand la femme était venue, il avait l'air plongé dans ses pensées. Je me demandai bien à quoi il pouvait penser, je décidai donc d'utilisé mon pouvoir pour retourné contre lui son pouvoir et me permettre d'espionné momentanément ses pensées.

_« ... et si on ne la retrouvait pas ? »_

- On va la retrouvée !, dis-je énervé. Je ne rentrerais pas sans ma sœur...  
- Quoi ? Mais comment... ? Tu as utilisé ton pouvoir sur moi ?

J'hochai la tête en fixant le siège devant moi.

- Ah... mais tu sais tu n'as pas entendu tout mon raisonnement. Et je ne rentrerais pas non plus sans Bella.  
Je ne répondis pas.  
- Cyril, puis-je te poser une question ?, me demanda-t-il.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Ne le prends pas mal surtout et je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas y répondre mais... pourquoi protèges-tu autant Bella ? Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois toujours aussi protecteur ?

Je me tournai vivement vers lui et planta mon regard dans le sien. Devais-je lui dire ? Non ce serait à Bella de lui dire... mais il avait l'air si sincère. J'hésitai...

- Excuse-moi je n'aurais pas du te demander ça...  
- Non... non ce n'est pas ça... je me demandais seulement si ça ne devrait pas être à Bella de te raconté cela.

Je continuai de le regarder quelques secondes puis me détourna car nous étions en train de décoller.

- Tu sais on a pas mal souffert avec ma sœur avant notre transformation, mais c'est Bell's qui a le plus souffert de nous deux. Et je m'en suis tellement voulu, et je m'en veux encore, de ne pas avoir su la protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire. Comme un frère, digne de ce nom...

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	23. Chapter 23

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Je suis sûr que tu as fait tout ce qu'il fallait, dit Edward.

Je fus étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire, m'étais-je trompé à son sujet ? Cependant je ne m'attardai pas sur la question et décida de continuer mon récit, malgré la douleur que cela éveillait en moi.

- Bella ne ta jamais parler de notre passer ? De notre vie humaine ?

Il secoua négativement la tête.

- Cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment... Bref, tu sais surement que nos parents ont divorcés peu de temps après notre naissance et que ma mère est partie. Elle nous emmenée avec elle loin de Juneau, elle ne supportait plus cette ville, elle avait l'impression d'étouffée là-bas selon ses dires. Donc nous n'avions que quelques jours quand nous sommes arrivés à Phoenix, nous y avons passés toute notre enfance. Au début ma mère est restée seule pendant quelques années puis elle a rencontré un homme, John. Il été très gentil, il avait un fils, Max, qui était un peu plus vieux que nous, il avait 13 ans, avec qui je m'entendais bien. Mais Bell's, elle, ne vivait pas aussi bien que moi le fait que notre mère, Renée, sorte avec quelqu'un. Elle ne parlait que très rarement avec John et Max, ce dernier regardait toujours bizarrement ma sœur mais je n'avais que 9 ans donc je ne faisais pas attention. Souvent il venait dormir à la maison car son père avait quasiment emménagé chez nous, et moi j'étais très content qu'il y ait un autre garçon à la maison car j'avais toujours vécu qu'avec des filles, donc je considérais Max comme mon frère. A cette époque j'étais très proche de Bell's et ont étaient quasiment toujours ensemble, mais un soir je suis allé dormir chez un copain et ce même soir Max venait dormir à la maison. Ma sœur m'a suppliée de ne pas la laissée seule avec lui, elle disait avoir peur de lui mais je me suis moqué d'elle en la traitant de froussarde...

Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes car une immense douleur m'envahissait, j'inspirai profondément pour me calmer et me donner du courage.

- Cela a été la première de mes pires conneries... Donc je ne l'ai pas écouté et je suis parti chez mon copain. Le lendemain quand je suis revenu ma sœur était dans un état second, quand j'ai voulu la touché elle m'a regardé avec une telle expression de peur que j'ai cru qu'elle avait perdu la raison. Elle n'a pas parlée pendant des mois, ma mère était paniquée. Elle a emmenée Bella voir des tas de médecins et de spécialistes pour trouver pour quelle raison elle ne parlait plus. Un jour un psychothérapeute a émis l'hypothèse qu'elle ne parlait plus à cause d'un choc traumatique important. Le soir même je me suis glisser dans la chambre de ma sœur, comme quand j'étais petit, et je me suis couché avec elle. A peine l'ai-je touchée qu'elle s'est mise à trembler comme jamais, j'étais complètement perdu. Je ne comprenais pas sa réaction excessive, je lui ai parlé pendant des heures, je lui murmurai tout ce qui me passais par la tête... Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles elle s'est calmer, et s'est endormie. Le lendemain matin elle m'a réveillé et ma fait un immense sourire, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis bien longtemps, et elle m'a demandé si je voulais bien aller jouer avec elle. Je suis resté ébahi devant le son de sa voix que je n'avais plus entendu depuis de longs mois. Mon expression l'a faite beaucoup rire, après je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle reparlait à présent. Et tous ce qu'elle m'a répondu c'est : _« Un ange est venu hier soir ma parler pendant des heures, donc j'ai voulus lui répondre. »,_ je suis resté bête devant sa réponse. Plus tard je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle ne parlait plus depuis des mois mais elle n'a pas répondue. J'ai essayé pendant des mois, ma mère également mais jamais elle n'a voulu répondre.

Je m'arrêtai et regarda Edward, il me fixait avec un grand intérêt. Donc je continuai mon récit.

- Après quelques années ma mère et John se sont séparés et elle s'est immédiatement remise en couple avec un autre homme, Victor. Je l'ai mal vécu, j'étais très attaché à John, donc je l'ai beaucoup reproché à ma mère. Et pour me venger j'ai commencé à fréquenté des garçons qui buvaient, qui sortaient beaucoup et qui de temps à autre se droguaient. J'ai radicalement changé, je suis passé du gentil garçon qui avait de bonnes notes et tous ce qui va avec à un mauvais garçon que toutes les mères redoutaient pour leurs filles. Je collectionnais les filles et les faisaient souffrir, je sortais en douce et rentrais complètement soul. Bella était malheureuse de me voir comme ça et moi j'étais ignoble avec elle et avec ma mère. De plus je détestais le copain de ma mère, il essayait d'imposer son autorité sur moi mais je m'y refusais et plus insistait plus je faisais des conneries. Un matin c'est la police qui m'a ramené chez moi à 5 heures du matin parce qu'il m'avait surpris en train de me battre, j'avais 15 ans à l'époque. Ce jour-là ma mère à craquée et m'a envoyé en pension. La pension ne m'a pas assagie, bien au contraire, je faisais là-bas bien plus de conneries que je n'en faisais chez moi. Ma première année là-bas est passé sans que je ne m'en rende vraiment compte, mais la deuxième année à tout changer. Je pouvais rentrer chez moi le week-end mais généralement je ne le faisais pas car je ne voulais pas voir ma mère ni son copain. Je ne parlais que très rarement avec Bell's et je savais qu'elle en souffrait énormément mais je m'en fichais. Sauf qu'un week-end j'ai décidé de rentrer chez moi car cela faisait longtemps que je n'y étais pas allé, et c'est ce soir-là que j'ai compris à quel point ma sœur était un être exceptionnel.

Je me tus, me remémorant la scène.

- Je suis arrivé un vendredi soir sans prévenir qui que ce soit et, comme je n'avais pas mes clefs, j'ai décidé de passé par la porte vitrée du salon qui était toujours ouverte. Il était tard, et je pensais qu'ils dormaient tous mais je me trompais. Quand je suis arrivé devant la vitre j'ai vu la pire chose qu'il met été donné de voir...

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	24. Chapter 24

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Victor était débout, ma mère était à genou devant lui et elle pleurait. Il a commencé à lever la main pour la frappée mais Bella c'est interposée et a pris le coup à sa place, elle à voler deux mètres plus loin. Mais elle a encaissée sans broncher, comme si elle avait l'habitude. A présent Victor avait l'air fou de rage, il a rejoint Bella, l'a attrapé par les cheveux et la tiré. Il la balancé contre un mur, et lui a jeté son verre de vin à la figure... Et moi j'étais figé, je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais trop choqué par ce que je venais de voir...

Je n'arrivais pas à continuer mais il le fallait. Je devais réussir à tout dire, pour me libéré une fois pour toute.

- Et Victor c'est accroupi devant-elle et lui dit : « Pauvre petite Isabella... Tu n'es qu'une ratée, comme ton frère... », elle a eu une telle expression de rage sur son magnifique visage entaillé par le verre, que j'ai cru défaillir. Elle lui a hurlé dessus qu'elle était peut-être une ratée mais que moi j'étais la plus formidable des personnes au monde. Il est parti d'un rire sadique et la giflée, elle a grimacée sous l'effet de la douleur mais elle n'a rien dit, cela lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Il a continué à la regardé pendant quelques secondes puis il l'a attrapée à la gorge et soulevé. Elle à commencer à ce débattre quand l'air a commencé à lui manquer, et elle m'a vu. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a fait ?... Elle ma sourit et m'a dit : « Je t'aime ». A ce moment-là j'ai eu comme un électrochoc, j'ai ouvert la vitre et je me suis jeté sur Victor pour qu'il lâche ma sœur. Il a été très surpris, il a lâché Bella, qui est tombée à terre et s'est mise à tousser. J'ai commencé à me battre avec Victor, je mettais toute ma rage dans mes coups. Cet enfoiré avait osé toucher ma sœur, ma jumelle, ma princesse. Après quelques minutes Bella m'a arrêté et a appelé la police. Victor était dans un état critique quand il est parti avec l'ambulance mais je m'en foutais, tous ce qui comptait c'était Bella. Et depuis ce jour je me suis fait la promesse de toujours la protégée.

Je m'arrêtai à nouveau quelques secondes, mais je ne regardai pas Edward. Je sentais sa rage, ainsi que la mienne après mettre remémoré tout cela.

- Donc après cet épisode je suis revenu chez moi, je suis allé au lycée avec Bella, je ne la quittais quasiment jamais. J'avais trop peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, et je voulais me faire pardonner pour tout ce que je lui avais infligé. Un peu prés un an est passé après cette fameuse soirée, et le lycée a organisé un voyage scolaire en Italie, a Volterra... Bella voulait absolument y aller mais Renée ne pouvait pas tout payée donc j'ai travaillé en douce et j'ai ramené tout l'argent qu'il manquait pour faire une surprise à Bella. Elle était si heureuse, tu aurais dû la voir, elle sautillait partout. On aurait dit Alice, dis-je en souriant. Donc nous sommes allés à Volterra, et donc là-bas nous avons été transformés. Mais pendant nos transformations chacun a vu les souvenirs de l'autre, je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais j'ai vu toute la vie de Bella, j'ai ressentis ses sentiments et vice versa. Mais ce que j'ai vu dans les souvenirs de Bell's ma marqué à jamais, j'ai enfin su ce qui était arrivé à ma sœur quelques années plus tôt. Et j'avoue que j'ai cru devenir fou quand j'ai su que cet enfoiré de Max l'avait...

Je n'arrivais pas à dire le mot, il restait coincé dans ma gorge. Je dégluti et inspira.

- Il l'a violée... il osé mettre ses mains sur ma petite sœur ! Et... et je n'ai pas été foutu de la protéger. Je suis vraiment un être ignoble.  
- C'EST FAUX !

Je sursautai en entendant les voix d'Alice, Edward et Rose le dire en même temps. Je me tournai à moitié pour pouvoir les regardé tous.

- Tu as tort de dire ça Cyril, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu as sauvé Bella et je suis sûr qu'elle serait d'accord avec moi.  
- Edward à raison Cyril, tu es une personne géniale, n'en doute jamais, renchérit Rose.

Je ne répondis pas, et me replongea dans mes pensées comme mes sœur et mon...frère ?

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	25. Chapter 25

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Cela m'avait fait du bien de parler de mon passé, enfin de notre passé à ma sœur et à moi, avec quelqu'un. Je me sentais mieux à présent mais je ne voulais pas qu'Edward ne connaisse que le côté sombre de notre vie humaine donc je décidai de continué mon récit, c'était agréable de parler de ma sœur, faute de pouvoir parler avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas si tu savais mais Bella était une très bonne cavalière quand elle était humaine. Elle avait une passion pour les chevaux... c'était incroyable. Bell's avait un don pour les comprendre. Ma mère avait toujours très peur quand elle voyait ma sœur à cheval, elle se demandait tout le temps d'où pouvait venir sa passion pour l'équitation. Bella haussait les épaules et lui répondait qu'elle aimait ça voilà tout. Cela me faisait beaucoup rire leurs disputes à ce sujet, mais après notre transformation ça lui a beaucoup manquée de ne plus pouvoir monter. Et moi j'avais de la peine pour ma sœur qui ne pouvait plus exercer le sport qu'elle aimait tant, mais elle ne s'est pas laisser abattre et elle s'est rabattue sur le piano. Elle voulut apprendre toute seule, je n'y croyais pas au début mais elle essayée et réessayée pendant des heures entières. Elle s'acharnait, je ne sais pour quelle raison, et au bout de 2 jours elle savait jouer. Elle à jouer pendant 2 jours sans s'arrêtée, le premier jour j'ai essayé de la faire s'arrêtée ne serai-ce que 2 minutes mais elle m'a envoyée une onde de choc telle que j'ai volé 5 mètres plus loin. Quand j'y repense cela me fais beaucoup rire mais sur le moment je ne savais pas comment réagir. Depuis elle s'entraine tous les jours, essayant de se perfectionner, inlassablement. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais ça fait partie des petits secrets de ma sœur qui font qu'elle est unique... Tu sais Edward, si j'ai été si désagréable avec toi c'était parce que j'avais peur pour Bella... Je ne voulais, et ne veux toujours pas, qu'elle souffre. Elle a trop souffert dans la vie, je ne sais comment elle a fait pour surmonter tout ça et je doute qu'elle soit assez forte pour endurer encore beaucoup de déceptions...  
- Je comprends tout à fait Cyril, ne t'en veux pas. Tu as fait tout cela pour Bella, et c'est tout à son honneur. J'aurais réagis de la même façon que toi si j'avais été à ta place. Et merci de m'avoir parlé et raconter tout cela... Je te comprends mieux ainsi que Bella, et votre relation. Et sache que jamais je ne t'enlèverais Bella, je sais qu'elle fait partie de toi et vice versa. Mais elle fait aussi partie de moi maintenant car je l'aime plus que tout au monde et je préférerais mourir que de la perdre...

Il avait dit tout ça avec une voix pleine d'émotions et de sincérité, et je sus à ce moment-là qu'Edward aimait vraiment ma sœur. Et pour moi c'était le principal.

- Euh désoler de vous couper les garçons mais on vient d'atterrir, nous dit doucement Alice.

J'hochai la tête et me leva, je n'avais même senti que l'on était arrivés. Le voyage était passé très vite, j'avais été tellement absorbé par mon histoire que je n'avais pas vu le temps passé.  
Nous sortîmes de l'avion et partîmes chercher nos bagages. Quand nous les eûmes, nous laissâmes les filles à l'extérieure de l'aéroport pour aller chercher une voiture avec Edward. Nous louâmes une magnifique 4x4 Porsche bleu nuit, je suppliai Edward de me laisser conduire, il accepta avec quelques réticences.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

- Aaaaaaaaaahhh ! Cyril ! Ralenti ! Nan mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Tu conduis encore plus vite qu'Edward !  
- Oh arrête Alice, je suis à peine à 290 km/h. Tu ne vas pas me dire que ta peur ?  
- CYRIIIL !  
- Bon ça va ça va, pas la peine de s'énerver les filles.

Je ralenti progressivement, Edward était hilare à côté de moi.

- Alice dorénavant tu n'auras plus aucune raison de critiquer ma façon de conduire, dit mon frère.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui me fit beaucoup rire. Mais je me reconcentra rapidement sur la route pour ne pas louper la sortie. Quelques temps après nous arrivâmes devant notre hôtel, il était somptueux. Quand nous entrâmes tous les clients présents nous regardèrent, c'était toujours pareil donc j'avoue qu'au bout d'un moment on n'y fait plus vraiment attention. Edward ce dirigea directement vers le comptoir de la réception où ce trouvais une jolie jeune femme, elle regardait mon frère avec un désir apparent.

- Bonjour, nous avons réservés 2 chambres aux noms de Swan et Cullen, dit Edward avec un magnifique sourire.

La femme ne réagissait pas immédiatement, tellement elle était éblouie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire tout comme mes sœurs, ce qui rappela la jeune femme à la réalité.

- Euh... Bien...bien sûr... je regarde cela immédiatement, bégaya-t-elle, nerveusement.

Elle chercha dans son ordinateur, puis prit 2 clefs sur un immense tableau derrière elle et nous les tendit.

- Vos bagages vont être amenés dans vos chambres respectives, nous dit-elle professionnellement.  
- Merci beaucoup, répondit Edward en souriant.

Nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur, puis une fois à l'intérieur de celui-ci nous éclatâmes de rire, ne pouvant nous retenir plus longtemps. Puis nous nous calmâmes progressivement, nous finîmes par arriver devant nos chambres, elles étaient collées.

- Bon soyez prêts pour 20 heures, nous dit sérieusement Edward.  
- Ou allons-nous ce soir ?, demanda Rose.  
- Nous allons voir Ahmès, le vampire égyptien...

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	26. Chapter 26

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Deux heures plus tard...

- Rosalie ! Vas-tu te décider à désertée cette foutue salle de bain ? Moi aussi je dois me préparer !  
- Oui, oui... j'arrive.  
- Ça fait dix fois que tu me dis ça !

Elle ne répondit pas, je soupirai et alla m'assoir sur le lit. Je me laissai tomber en arrière et contempla le plafond. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Rose sortit. Je me relevai pour la grondé mais je restai bouche-bée devant ma sœur. Elle portait une petite robe blanche qui mettait ses formes en valeurs.

- Tu es sublime Rose, soufflai-je.  
- Merci, me dit-elle en souriant. Et bien... tu n'es pas prêt ?

Je grondai, et elle éclata de rire. Je passai devant elle en l'ignorant, ce qui fit redoublé son hilarité, et entra dans la salle de bain. Je me déshabillai rapidement et entra dans la douche.  
J'en sorti dix minutes plus tard, et j'eu à peine le temps d'attraper une serviette que Rose entra comme si de rien n'était.

- Rosalie !  
- Oh fais pas ton timide Cyril, j'en ai vu d'autre tu sais, dit-elle tout sourire.  
- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Imagine qu'Emmett l'apprenne, il va me tuer !  
- Mmmhh... Surement en effet. Mais qui veux-tu qu'il lui dise ? Ce sera notre petit secret.

Elle m'exaspérait royalement.

- Aurais-tu l'obligeance de sortir de cette pièce je te pris ?, dis-je énerver.  
- Tu n'as qu'à sortir toi, moi je n'ai pas fini de me préparer.

Je la regardai, sidéré, elle avait passé deux heures dans la salle de bain, et elle osait me dire qu'elle n'était pas prête ? Je ne comprendrai décidément jamais les filles sur ce sujet-là. Mais je n'avais pas envie de rentrer en conflit avec ma sœur donc j'allai me préparer dans le dressing. Je mis un costume noir, ainsi qu'une chemise de la même couleur, légèrement ouverte. Tout cela contrastait parfaitement avec ma peau d'une blancheur immaculée. Quand je sorti du dressing Rose m'attendait sur le lit.

- Tu es très beau Cyril.  
- Merci Rose, toi aussi.  
- Bon... Allons rejoindre le couple Cullen très chère, dis-je d'une voix hautaine, en présentant mon bras à ma sœur.  
- Avec plaisir cher ami, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et sortîmes de la suite. Alice et Edward sortirent au même moment.

- Quelle synchronisation, dis-je en souriant. Je suppose que tu l'avais vu sœurette ?  
- On ne peut rien te cacher frérot.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire.

- Tu es très belle Alice, dis-je.  
- Merci toi aussi. Vous avez remarqués que l'on est assorti tout en étant dépareillé ?

Nous nous observâmes tous, ne comprenant pas où elle venait en venir. Mais je compris en une fraction de seconde, Alice avait une robe noire et Edward un costume blanc. Cela nous fit beaucoup rire, puis nous descendîmes à la réception. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent tous nous regardèrent et un silence incroyable se fit. Nous avançâmes l'air de rien et allâmes demander au portier de nous amener la voiture. Il nous regarda bouche-bée, mais ses pensées devaient être plus expressives que lui car je sentis Edward se tendre à côté de moi. Je rappelai fermement l'homme à la réalité. Il partit précipitamment et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le 4x4. Je voulus prendre le volant mais Alice m'en empêcha en me faisant les gros yeux, je soupirai et laissa le volant à mon frère.

- Tu ne t'y feras jamais aux pensées des hommes, n'est-ce pas ? dis doucement Alice à Edward.

Ce dernier snoba délibérément la question.

- Au faite Cyril tu ne fermes jamais les portes à clefs ? me dit malicieusement notre petit lutin.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite de quoi elle parlait.

- Alice ! Tu le savais ? Tu l'avais vu ? m'écriai-je.  
- Oui, d'ailleurs t'es bien foutu frérot.

Je grognai, ce qui les fit beaucoup rire, puis je compris quelque chose.

- Mais si tu l'a vu... c'est que... Edward ! Toi aussi tu savais ?

Mon frère me regarda innocemment et nia. Génial ! En plus de mes sœurs, mariées qui plus est, mon frère m'a vu nu, pensai-je. Pourvu que personne d'autre ne l'apprenne parce que sinon j'en connais deux qui vont m'étriper...  
Nous ne parlâmes plus jusqu'à notre arrivé au Shadow, un bar-boite de nuit en vogue à Moscou. Le « quartier général » de la mafia russe, donc d'Ahmès.  
Notre arrivé ne passa pas inaperçu car tous les gens qui attendaient pour rentrés se retournèrent et nous fixèrent. Je vis Edward prendre Alice par la taille, je fis de même avec Rose mais laissa une certaine distance entre nous. Mais elle se colla à moi, ce qui me mis mal à l'aise.

- Détends toi Cyril, on est censés passés pour un couple marié je te rappelle. Et Emmett ne t'en tiendra pas rigueur rassures toi, me chuchota Rose à l'oreille.

J'hochai imperceptiblement la tête et essaya de me détendre. Nous entrâmes sans problèmes, Ahmès nous avaient mis sur la liste. A peine fus-je entré que je cherchais immédiatement le vieil égyptien, au bout de quelques secondes je le trouvais...

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	27. Chapter 27

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Je le repérai immédiatement à sa stature, il était de taille moyenne, des cheveux noir corbeau, des yeux bordeaux, et sa peau était relativement mate malgré son statut vampirique. Il était assis au milieu de deux femmes, des humaines, habillées et maquillées de façon très provocante. Elles ne devaient pas se douter une seule seconde ce qu'elles risquaient en étant auprès d'Ahmès.  
Edward et Alice se dirigèrent vers l'égyptien, nous les suivîmes. Quand nous arrivâmes prés de sa table son garde du corps nous stoppa. Edward regarda Ahmès qui ne semblait pas nous avoir vus, il était trop occupé par le décolleté d'une de ses compagnes.

- Ahmès ! Rappel ton chien de garde s'il te plait, dit Edward froidement.

L'interpelé nous regarda étonné.

- Qui êtes-vous ?, demanda-t-il prudemment.  
- Alice et Edward Cullen, Rosalie et Cyril Swan, répondit mon frère. Nous nous sommes parlé au téléphone.  
- Le mot de passe ?  
- 3aSfoor fê l-yad aHsan men 3ashara 3ala sh-shagara (Un oiseau dans la main vaut mieux que dix sur l'arbre) (Véritable proverbe égyptien, si si je vous jure j'ai cherché ^^)

Ahmès le regarda quelque peu suspicieux mais hocha la tête et le chien de garde ce poussa. Ahmès nous proposa de nous assoir ce que nous fîmes pendant qu'il demanda à ses compagnes de partir car il devait parler affaires.

Le vieil égyptien nous regarda tous un par un, mais il s'attarda surtout sur Rose. Je la serra un peu plus contre moi pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas libre. Il fit comme si de rien n'était mais je voyais que cela l'agaçait.

- Alors que puis-je pour vous Mr Cullen ?  
- Edward s'il vous plait.  
- Bien... Edward. Ce que vous avez à me demander doit être très important pour que vous ayez fait le déplacement depuis les Etats-Unis, je me trompe ?  
- Non en effet c'est très important. Un membre de notre famille a été enlevé, et nous n'avons aucun indice pour la retrouver. Cependant nous avons appris l'existence d'une prophétie égyptienne bien particulière qui semble correspondre à la situation...  
- Et quelle était-elle ?  
- C'est la... la prophétie des jumeaux.

Ahmès se tendit, son expression passa de la surprise à l'horreur puis à l'inquiétude. Mais il reprit rapidement un visage serein, il nous regarda tour à tour mais il s'arrêta sur moi et se tourna pour me voir complètement.

- Toi... c'est toi ! Tu es le jumeau, avoue !

Il avait commencé par murmuré mais il avait pratiquement crié la fin de sa phrase, tellement il était affolé. J'interrogeai Edward du regard, il hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

- Oui c'est moi, et c'est ma sœur qui a été enlevée. Je dois la retrouver et vous seul pouvez nous aider.  
- Si tu es le frère... où est l'élu ? Qui est celui qui possède le cœur de la femme ?  
- C'est moi, dis Edward d'une voix froide.

Ahmès sursauta et se retourna vers mon frère. Il était de plus en plus agité, il lançait des regards à la dérobée vers la piste de danse, comme si quelqu'un allais surgir pour le tuer.

- Que craignez-vous Ahmès ? Ou devrais-je dire QUI craignez-vous ?  
Il sursauta à nouveau quand il entendit le son de ma voix.  
- Rien... personne. Je ne crains personne, dit-il en essayant de contrôler sa voix.  
- Ce n'est pas l'impression que vous donnez, intervint Alice.

Ahmès se figea en entendant ma sœur parler, il l'a regarda curieusement. Et à ce moment-là je sentis un pouvoir. Ahmès.

- Vous possédez un bien étrange pouvoir cher Ahmès, dis-je innocemment.

Il se tourna d'un bloc vers moi très surpris.

- Comment... ?  
- Je peux déterminer la nature d'un pouvoir, entre autre chose..., dis-je vaguement.

L'égyptien me scruta avec insistance.

- Tu possèdes de grands pouvoirs Cyril... mais c'est ta sœur que je redoute le plus.  
- Je sais et c'est pour cela que tu vas nous aidez à la retrouver...  
- N'as-tu pas entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?  
- Si parfaitement mais tu as omis un détail majeur. Imagine ma sœur entre de mauvaise mains, si pour une quelconque raison elle se joignait à eux... Imagine sa puissance à leurs services. J'espère pour toi que tu es en bon terme avec ses ravisseurs...

J'avais dit tout cela avec une désinvolte feinte, car je refusais de croire que ma sœur puisse devenir maléfique. Elle était trop douce, trop gentille, trop intentionnée, trop... elle pour ça. C'était un ange et non un démon. Je regardai à nouveau Ahmès il avait l'air horrifié par ce que je venais de lui dire, et cela me fit sourire.  
- Alors Ahmès décides-toi nous n'avons pas toute la nuit...

- D'acc... d'accord. Je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais.  
- Bien, c'est une sage décision. Alors ? Parles, nous t'écoutons.  
- Il y a 3 mois...

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	28. Chapter 28

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Il y a 3 mois j'ai dû aller en Egypte pour affaires, et là-bas j'ai entendu des rumeurs... Nous connaissions votre existence depuis votre naissance, tu sais, dit-il en me regardant. Nous vous surveillions depuis toujours, nous voulions éviter votre transformation pour que la prophétie ne se réalise pas. Mais nous avons échoués, nous ne nous doutions pas que vous vous jetteriez dans la gueule du loup. Mais quelle idée d'aller à Volterra, franchement ! Bref... quand nous avons appris où vous vous trouviez il était déjà trop tard. Votre transformation était en cour, c'est à cause de votre grande puissance que votre renaissance à durée plus longtemps que la normale... 10 jours si mes sources sont bonnes ?

J'acquiesçai alors que mon frère et mes sœurs avaient sursautés en entendant cela.

- Donc... nous étions affolés car nous ignorions quand la femme allait rencontrée l'homme-élu. Le destin était à présent en marche et la prophétie allais tôt ou tard se réalisée.  
- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre mais qui est ce « nous » dont vous parlez ?, demanda Alice.  
- Euh... ce n'est pas important pour l'instant. Je prends déjà de grand risque en vous racontant ce que je sais donc...  
- Aller continuez ! dis-je autoritaire.  
- Oui... donc ou en étais-je ? Ah oui... donc comme je disais nous vous surveillions mais nous avons échouez. Après plusieurs années ne constatant pas la réalisation de la prophétie nous avons quelques peu cessez notre surveillance. Mais la femme...  
- Bella !, dis-je en même temps qu'Edward.  
- Oui si vous voulez... donc Bella à acquit un nouveau pouvoir qui lui à, inconsciemment, permit d'entrée en contact avec toi, dit Ahmès en regardant Edward. Un lien étrange vous relis, comme avec son frère mais d'une façon différente. Il était évident que vous seriez inévitablement attirés l'un par l'autre d'une façon ou d'une autre, donc que vous vous retrouveriez qu'on le veuille ou non.

Il s'arrêta et nous regarda.

- On ne savait pas quoi faire pour vous séparer... car il le fallait. Mais n'avons rien eu à faire, vous vous en êtes chargés. Cela nous a beaucoup soulagés mais nous nous doutions que vous ne pourriez vivres loin l'un de l'autre, ont savaient que vos retrouvailles se feraient bientôt... Et quand on sut que vous habitiez à présent ensembles certains ce sont affolés et ont voulus prendre des mesures spécifiques.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau mais il ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre.

- Eh bien ? Continuez !, l'encourageai-je.  
- Je... je ne peux vous en dire plus. Elle le saura sinon...  
- Elle ? Qui était-elle ? C'est elle qui à enlever ma sœur ?  
- Je ne peux rien dire !, dit-il affolé.  
- Dites-moi seulement son nom et ou je peux la trouvé, dis-je menaçant.  
- Je ne peux pas... je...  
- Assez ! s'écriai Rose qui n'avait dit mot depuis notre arrivée.

Elle se leva, avança vers Ahmès et se planta devant lui menaçante.

- Je vous préviens, vous avez intérêt de nous le dire ou je vous jure que...

Elle s'était penchée vers lui et lui avait murmurée la fin de sa phrase à l'oreille. Ahmès se tendit et devint livide, je n'avais pas pu entendre ce qu'elle avait dit à cause de la musique ambiante.

- Alors ? J'attends Ahmès, s'impatienta Rose.  
- Né...Néfertari.  
- C'est une blague ? demandai-je très surpris par sa réponse.  
- Non.  
- Ou pouvons-nous la trouvée ?, demandai-je.  
- En Egypte dans la Vallée des Reines, dans le tombeau que lui a fait construire Ramsès II, sont grand amour. Mais passer d'abord par le Caire et aller voir Zamara.  
- Comment la trouverons-nous ?  
- Je ne peux vous donner sa position exacte, tous ce que je peux vous dire est ceci : Quand le soleil se couchera le soir de la troisième lune, Electre vous montrera le chemin.  
- Quoi ? C'est tout ? Vous vous foutez de nous ou quoi ?, s'énerva Alice.  
- C'est bon Alice, allons-nous en, dit calmement Edward en me regardant.

J'hochai discrètement la tête et pris Rose par la taille.

- Merci pour tous ces renseignements Ahmès. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, dis-je faussement sincère.  
- Le plaisir n'était pas partagé si vous me permettez cela, cracha l'égyptien. Je risque ma peau pour vous !  
Je me jetai sur lui en une fraction de seconde et le plaqua contre la banquette sur laquelle il était assis.  
- Il valait mieux pour toi que tu parles, car sinon c'est moi qui me serais occupé de ta peau, sifflai-je avec une sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Ahmès était pétrifié, il déglutissait par réflexe plus que par besoin. Je me relevai, rejoignis Rose que je repris possessivement par la taille car plusieurs hommes, avec un taux d'alcoolémies apparemment bien avancé, ce disputaient sur celui qui allait l'abordée. Je leurs lança un regard assassin ce qui fit rire « ma femme » et nous partîmes.

Quelques minutes plus tard dans la voiture mes sœurs se moquaient gentiment de moi pour détendre l'atmosphère quelque peu pesante.

- Je ne te savais pas si possessif Cyril chéri ? dit Rose hilare.  
- Oh ça va. Tu es sous ma responsabilité et...  
- Je ne suis pas une enfant ! protesta celle-ci.  
- Et, continuai-je, j'ai promis à Emmett de veiller sur toi quoi qu'il arrive et je compte bien honorer ma promesse.

Personne n'ajouta rien, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice me regarde avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Qui y-a-t-il Alice ?, dis-je d'un ton faussement exaspéré.  
- Quelle était le pouvoir d'Ahmès ?  
- Il peut connaitre le passé de quelqu'un rien qu'en entendant sa voix.

Tous sursautèrent lors de mon aveu.

- Mais... pourquoi n'a-t-il pas sut tout de suite qui vous étiez alors ?, dis Rose.  
- Son don ne marche que sur les femmes.

Une fois de plus ils sursautèrent, mais cette fois ci Edward éclata de rire.

- Quelle est la raison de cette soudaine hilarité mon cher frère ?, demanda Rosalie.  
- Une pensée d'Alice, elle se demandait si Ahmès avait aimé voir ses séances de shopping.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et nous ne nous calmâmes quand arrivant à l'hôtel. Nous convînmes d'aller nous changer dans nos chambres respectives, puis de nous retrouver dans la chambre d'Edward et Alice pour appeler la famille et leurs raconter ce que nous avions appris.

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	29. Chapter 29

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Nous rentrâmes dans notre chambre et nous changeâmes en quelques secondes. Puis nous allâmes dans la chambre d'à côté, nous entrâmes sans frapper, sachant qu'ils avaient sentis notre présence. Rosalie s'installa immédiatement sur le lit, mais nous sursautâmes en entendant Alice poussée un cri... d'excitation ? Nous nous précipitâmes tous vers la pièce d'où venait sa voix.  
Elle était dans le dressing et sautillait sur place avec frénésie.

- Alice calme t'es pensées s'il te plait. Tu vas me donner la migraine, grogna Edward.  
- Tu ne peux pas avoir de migraine Edy chéri.

Mon frère grogna en entendant le petit surnom que lui avait attribué le petit lutin. Je ne pus réprimer un sourire et Rose également, ce qui nous valut un regard noir d'Edward.

- Bon..., dis-je pour changer de sujet, pourquoi as-tu criée ainsi Alice ?  
- Tu vas bientôt le savoir... dans 6, 5, 4, 3...

Elle ne termina pas son décompte car elle se précipita sur nous et nous poussa avec force. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, l'ouvrit à la volée et poussa un cri perçant. Nous la rejoignîmes pour voir quel était la raison de son état, légèrement, hystérique.

C'était eux. Notre famille, ils étaient encore sur le pas de la porte, bloqués par Jasper et Alice qui étaient enlacés. Mais Emmett exaspéré de ne pas pouvoir passé pour rejoindre sa dulcinée, les saisit entre ces gros bras et les décala sur le côté. Ces derniers regardèrent autour d'eux très surpris, ce qui nous fît tous beaucoup rire. Puis Emmett se précipita sur Rose et la prit dans ces bras, amoureusement. Je souris en voyant cela, mais je fus percuté de plein fouet par quelque chose qui m'enlaça fortement. Esmée. Après quelques secondes je fis de même.

- Tu m'as manqué mon fils, murmura-t-elle.  
- Eh ! Et moi alors ? s'indigna faussement Edward.

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire puis Esmée alla le prendre dans ses bras. Carlisle vint aussi m'étreindre, cela me touchais énormément. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me manqueraient autant et je ne me doutais pas que ce serait réciproque. Je n'étais toujours pas habitué à leurs démonstrations d'amour envers moi. Je n'avais pas vraiment connu ça, à part avec Bella. Mais c'était différent car avec Carlisle et Esmée c'était de l'amour maternel.

- Mais que faites-vous ici ?, demandai-je.  
- Vous nous manquiez trop et ont voulaient savoir ce que vous aviez appris, répondit Jasper.  
- Euh... vous êtes au courant que l'on n'est partis QUE ce matin ? rétorquai-je.  
- Hier, rectifia Emmett.

Je soupirai mais ris de la situation.

- Alors ? Que vous à dis Ahmès ?, demanda Carlisle.

Nous leurs contâmes toute l'histoire, en nous relayant pour expliquer. A la fin du récit tous étaient silencieux, comme plongé dans ses pensées.

- Bon je vais appeler une compagnie aérienne pour avoir des billets pour le prochain avion en partance pour Le Caire, dis Carlisle.

Nous hochâmes tous la tête.

- Euh... excusez ma question mais... c'est qui cette Electre qui va nous montrer le chemin pour trouver Za... ?  
- Zamara, répondis-je du tac au tac. Et Electre est une étoile.

Ils me regardèrent étonnés.

- Quoi ? Vous me pensiez inculte ? Vous me vexer franchement. J'ai eu le temps d'étudier en 37ans d'existence, et dont 20 ans vampirique.

Ils s'esclaffèrent, et je rejoignis leur hilarité.

- Bon c'est une étoile et bah ça nous fais une belle jambe, dit Emmett. Mais comment une étoile va nous montrer le chemin pour trouver une nana qu'on n'a jamais vu ?  
- J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus, répondis-je.

Ils me regardèrent tous, très curieux. Mais je n'étais pas sur de mon intuition, je devais d'abord vérifier quelques détails.

- Je ne vous direz rien pour l'instant car je dois vérifier mon hypothèse.

Plusieurs grognèrent de mécontentement, ce qui me fit sourire. Puis je décidai de demander à Alice si pouvais lui emprunté son ordinateur portable pour joindre un ami.

- Alice est-ce que...  
- Oui bien sûr, il est dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

Je la remerciai d'un signe de tête, et alla chercher l'ordinateur. Je m'assis sur un sofa près du lit et l'alluma. J'envoyai un e-mail à Evan, un vieil ami qui était très cultivé. Ceci fais je fis quelques recherches sans me préoccupé de ce qui m'entourai, mais je fus interrompu par un cousin qui m'arriva dessus mais je le retins d'une main, plus par réflexe que par attention.

- Pff... T'es pas drôle Cyril ! Sa fais 5 minutes que je t'appel, tu le faisais exprès ou quoi ?, grogna Emmett, mécontent.  
- Ah euh... non désolé. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, que voulais-tu ?  
- Te remercier d'avoir veillé sur ma femme, car d'après elle tu as pris ton rôle TRES à cœur, dit-il insistant.

Je regardai Rose pour voir ce que cela cachait, car j'étais persuadé que je n'allais pas échapper à leurs moqueries quel qu'elles soient. Et ça ne rata pas.

- Et d'après elle tu es bien foutu, mais la question que je me pose est... comment sait-elle ça ? dit-il en s'avançant vers moi menaçant.  
- Ma femme aussi m'en à parler, alors ? renchérit Jazz en imitant Emmett.

Je les regardai et recula quelques peu. Comment allais-je pouvoir les éviter tous les deux ? Soudain ils se jetèrent sur moi en même temps...

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


	30. Chapter 30

**Je m'appelle Isabella Swan et j'ai 17 ans, depuis 20 ans. Etonnés ? Moi aussi au début, mais mon physique est figé dans le temps à la suite d'un incident qui a changé ma vie et celle de mon frère jumeau Cyril. Donc il y a 20 ans lors d'un voyage scolaire à Volterra une ville italienne, qui fut construite il y a plus de 3000 ans, nous avons changé. Cela est arrivé alors que nous visitions seuls la ville. Au centre de la ville se dressait un magnifique château, qui fut le premier édifice de Volterra, je voulais absolument le visiter. Je me renseignais rapidement sur les horaires de visites et suppliais mon frère de m'accompagner. Il finit par céder et, quelques minutes plus tard nous entrâmes dans le château sans nous douter que nous n'en ressortirions pas comme nous étions entré, c'est-à-dire : humains.**

* * *

Je ne pus les évités à temps, et je tombai en arrière. Mes frères avaient, chacun, un genou sur mon torse pour me retenir à terre. Je commençai à me demander à quelle sauce j'allais être mangé quand, heureusement pour moi, Edward vint à ma rescousse.

- Mais dites-moi... n'avez-vous pas pensés que votre frère puisse être innocent ? Que ce soit vos femmes qui l'on piégé? Car comme vous pouvez vous en doutez Alice était au courant de ce qui allais ce passé, et Rose a très bien entendu quand Cyril à éteint l'eau donc elle savait quand elle est entrée qu'il serait nu. Donc ne vous prenez pas à ce malheureux car se sont vos femmes les coupables dans l'histoire.

Mes deux frères le regardèrent puis ils se levèrent et ce tournèrent d'un bloc vers leurs femmes.

- Vous avez essayé de piégé un pauvre homme innocent ? dis Jazz.  
- Et ont à faillis vous croire en plus, alors qu'il tout fais pour te protéger ? dis Emmett en regardant Rose.  
- Rose ! Fuis vite ! cria Alice en détalant.  
- Oh non vous n'allez pas vous en tirez comme ça ! crièrent Emmett et Jazz en leurs courant après.

Entre temps Edward m'avait aidé à me relever et nous regardions la scène hilare, Esmée était à coté de nous et elle aussi riait beaucoup de la situation. Carlisle quant à lui semblait s'être éclipsé pour téléphoner. J'allai m'assoir sur le sofa et repris l'ordinateur pour voir si Evan m'avait répondu, mais soudain j'eu ce qui ressemblait à une vision. Je n'en étais pas sur car je n'en avais jamais eu auparavant. Je vis Bella couchée sur une espèce de table en granit et elle se tordait dans tous les sens, elle souffrait. Je sentais sa douleur comme si c'était la mienne, et elle était d'une force sans égale. Tout à coup elle cessa de bouger, tourna sa tête dans ma direction et je poussai un cri de surprise en voyant la couleur de ses yeux. Ils étaient rouge sang avec de petits éclats argent. Elle se leva et un sourire sadique naquit sur ces lèvres, elle s'approcha de moi doucement puis me murmura à l'oreille : « Il est trop tard à présent. Tu n'as pas pu me sauver... encore une fois. »  
Je fus aspiré par la réalité, quand j'ouvris les yeux ils étaient tous autour de moi, et me regardaient avec inquiétude.

- Cyril !  
- Comment te sens-tu ?  
- Que t'est-il arrivé ?  
- Stop ! Laissez-le reprendre ses esprits, il est déjà assez perdu comme ça, cria Jazz.

Je le remerciai d'un signe de tête, soulagé. Je n'avais aucune envie de parler de ce que je venais de voir, c'était trop... horrible. Elle avait tellement raison, j'avais encore échoué. Je n'étais qu'un raté !

- Pourquoi ressens-tu un tel sentiment de culpabilité Cyril ? me demanda doucement Jazz.  
Je le regardai mais secoua la tête tel un enfant. Je ne voulais pas répondre, car sinon ils sauraient je n'étais qu'un raté. Et j'étais sûr que plus jamais ils ne me regarderaient comme avant, ils préféraient ma sœur à moi je le savais pertinemment. Soudain j'entendis Edward hoqueté de surprise, je releva les yeux et vis qu'il me fixait. Pourquoi me regardait-il ainsi ?  
- J'ai... j'ai entendus t'es pensées, balbutia-t-il.  
- Quoi ?, m'exclamai-je. Mais... comment ça se fait ?  
- Je ne sais pas... tu as du m'ouvrir ton esprit sans le vouloir.  
- Magnifique..., marmonnais-je.  
- Et je peux t'assurer que jamais nous ne te jugerons, tu es un membre à part entière de la famille et jamais rien ne pourra changer cela. Ne doutes jamais de ça d'accord ?  
Je haussai les épaules, agacé qu'il a eu accès à mes pensées.  
- Tu t'y feras p'tit frère, dit Edward avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Je commençai à m'énerver et je neutralisai tous les pouvoirs présent dans la pièce ; Edward et Jasper sursautèrent en même temps mais seul le premier de mes frères grogna, mécontent.

- Cyril, rends moi mon pouvoir !  
- Non, tu l'as cherché.

Je me levai, car on m'avait allongé sur le lit, et commença à m'approcher de la porte mais Rose s'interposa.

- Et où comptes-tu allé comme ça ?  
- Dans notre chambre ma chérie, pour me doucher si cela ne te dérange pas.

J'entendis Emmett grogné quand j'appelai sa femme « ma chérie », cela me fit sourire puis je contournai ma sœur et sortis.  
Je passai près d'une heure sous la douche, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Quand je me regardai dans le miroir je constatai que mes yeux commençaient à être noirs, j'avais besoin de chassé. J'allai donc m'habillé rapidement, je laissai un mot expliquant que j'allai me nourrir et que je serai de retour dans quelques heures. Je sautai par la fenêtre pour éviter de me faire repérer par quelqu'un, et me mit à courir à la recherche d'une proie. Animal bien sûr...

Pdv Edward :

Raah ! Qu'est-ce que c'était énervant de ne pas pouvoir lire dans les pensées. J'étais tellement habitué à tous savoir que la situation me déstabilisait énormément. De plus je m'inquiétais pour mon frère, je me demandais bien ce qui avait pu lui arriver toute à l'heure. Je tournai en rond comme un lion en cage, quand soudain je me figeai. Ça y est ! Je les entendais à nouveau ! Mais... ça voulait dire que Cyril avait arrêté d'utiliser son pouvoir. Pourtant tout à l'heure il avait l'air très remonté contre moi et pas prêt à me rendre mon pouvoir si facilement. Et si... et s'il avait un problème ? Je me précipitai vers la porte et rejoignis sa chambre, devant les regards surpris de ma famille. Je les sentis me suivre et quand j'entrai dans la chambre de Cyril, je ne le vit pas et ne le sentit pas. Cela m'inquiéta puis je vis un papier sur le lit, je le saisi et grogna après l'avoir lu. Carlisle vint à côté de moi et me prit le papier des mains. Il soupira après l'avoir lu.  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça, en ne laissant qu'un simple mot pour dire qu'il allait chasser. Était-il vraiment inconscient ? Il était partit seul et au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose on ne saurait même pas par où commencer à chercher. Grrr... Ce qu'il pouvait m'agacer, on dirait un véritable gosse. Je me pinçai l'arrête de nez en me demandant comment j'allais le tuer quand il rentrerait. Le mot passait de mains en mains sans que personne ne dise rien, jusqu'à Rose.

- Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ? Quel abruti ! Il est vraiment inconscient, s'énerva-t-elle.  
- C'est ce que j'étais en train de me dire, soupirai-je.

Au même moment je lus dans l'esprit de Jazz son étonnement face à l'attachement qu'éprouvait Rosalie envers Cyril. Cela m'étonna également et je me promis de demandé la raison à ma sœur.

- Bon j'ai réussi à avoir des places sur un vol à 10h45, j'espère que Cyril sera rentré. En attendant vous avez quartier libre, il est 3h30 donc soyez prêts pour 8h30, nous dis Carlisle.

Ils commencèrent tous à sortir sauf Rose et moi, Emmett se retourna vers sa femme étonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, demanda-t-il.  
- Je vais attendre Cyril.

Mon frère la regarda avec des ronds comme des billes, il soupira et sortit.

- Rose je peux te poser une question ?  
- Vas-y mais je ne te promets pas de répondre.  
- Pourquoi un tel attachement pour Cyril ?

J'étais allé droit au but, et ma sœur eut l'air un peu surprise, mais répondit.

- Je ne sais pas trop... je crois que c'est depuis ce qu'il t'a dit dans l'avion. Cela m'a profondément touchée, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pu protéger Bella. Sa douleur en était presque palpable, et il est vrai que je ne m'attendais pas à ça de sa part. Car la première impression que j'avais eus de lui c'était celle d'un crétin, jaloux du bonheur de sa sœur et certainement pas celle d'un frère qui avait peur de voir souffrir sa sœur. Leur histoire m'a vraiment déstabilisé, tu connais mon passé et donc je ne peux m'empêcher de l'aimer, comme un frère bien sûr. Mais c'est ainsi, je me suis vraiment attachée à lui. De plus alors qu'on se connaissait à peine, hier il a été plus que galant avec moi. Je ne sais pas si tu vu mais il osait à peine me toucher quand on est arrivés au bar, j'ai trouvée ça très drôle. Il était tellement gêné, et j'ai vraiment appréciée le respect qu'il portait à Emmett et à moi-même en se comportant ainsi. Et sa façon de me protéger m'a aussi beaucoup touchée, car normalement je ne suis rien pour lui donc il n'avait pas à agir de la sorte avec moi, mais il l'a fait. Ça m'a vraiment touchée, tu comprends ?

J'hochai la tête, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réponse de la part de Rose. Elle n'exprimait que très rarement ses sentiments. A la suite de ça nous nous tûmes et attendîmes notre petit frère.  
Il rentra à 6 heures du matin, nous n'avions pas bougés. Il était entré par la fenêtre, nous nous étions levés, il eut l'ai très surpris de nous voir là. Nous nous plantâmes devant lui.

- Mais tu étais où ?, dis-je.  
- Non mais ça va pas de partir comme ça en laissant juste un mot sans nous dire exactement où tu allés !  
- Tu es vraiment irresponsable !  
- Et complètement inconscient !

Cyril s'écroula à terre mort hilare, il hurlait littéralement de rire. Nous nous regardâmes très surpris de sa réaction.

- Hahahaha ! Vous devriez vous voir... hahahaha ... et vous entendre... hahahaha... on di... on dirait des parents qui disputes leur fils ! Hahahahaha ! C'est trop drôle !

Il continua de rire jusqu'à ce que tous les membres de la famille rappliquent, alertée par ses rires. Ils nous regardèrent sans comprendre, au bout de quelques minutes Cyril se calma. Je l'aidai à se relever.

- Bon vous allez nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?, demanda Alice.  
- Eh bien sœurette on n'a pas eu de vision ? dis Cyril malicieux.  
Elle lui tira la langue, puérilement, il se mit à rire ainsi que toute la famille. Il finit par leurs expliquer et tous rigolèrent. Puis je me souvins de ce qu'il lui était arrivé toute à l'heure.  
- Cyril que t'est-il arrivé toute à l'heure ? Tu as eu une vision n'est-ce pas ?

Son sourire disparut instantanément, son visage se ferma et il ne répondit pas. Son regard se perdit dans le vague comme s'il revivait la scène qu'il avait vue, une expression de souffrance et de désespoir naquît sur son visage. Les pensées de Jazz me le confirmèrent, je voulus m'approcher de mon frère mais Rose me devança et pris Cyril dans ses bras. Il se mit à pleurer, sans larme mais sa tristesse était omniprésente.

- Shh... la. Calmes-toi... dis-nous ce qui te fais tant de mal. S'il te plait parles nous, le supplia Rose.  
Cyril se calma progressivement, en parti grâce à Jazz qui faisait son possible pour lui envoyer des ondes de calmes. Il se mit à parler les yeux baissés, rivé au sol. Nous l'écoutâmes sans l'interrompre, a la fin de son récit je restai interdit par ce qu'il nous avait dit. Était-ce vrai ? Ma Bella avait-elle vraiment changée ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire...

Quelques heures plus tard...

Nous étions dans l'avion et nous allions bientôt atterrir au Caire, pour trouver des réponses à nos questions et plus important encore pour retrouver Bella...

* * *

**Laissez des petits commentaires qui feront plaisir à l'auteur. Merci**


End file.
